Chronic Lit Challenge 1
by ScribblingQuill
Summary: Scribbling quills chronic lit challenge number 1 between the houses
1. Gryffindor Chapter

It was a friged December night, one where you could see your breath in little puffs as you silently exhaled. The moon hung in the inky sky, a giant, silvery orb surrounded by a scattering of stars, glittering like diamonds.  
  
A lone figure sat beside the frozen lake, wrapped tightly in her cloak and scarf, her long, curly hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. She stared out into the gloomy darkness of the Hogwarts grounds, numb and shivering but too lost in her thoughts to care anymore.  
  
Suddenly, a noise sounded behind her, a soliatry twig snapping.  
  
Jolted from her thoughts, the girl spun around, a startled gasp escaping from her cold, blue lips. Her honey eyes widened as Hermione Granger came face to face with the last person she would have ever expected.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." he pointed out.  
  
"But I asked you first." she said turning back around.  
  
"Point taken. I was looking for you. I saw you out here from a window." he said.  
  
"Why were you looking for me?" she asked.  
  
"We need to talk about our little situation." he said.  
  
"Tell me, what exactly is our situation?" she said in a cold tone. 


	2. Hufflepuff chapter

It was a friged December night, one where you could see your breath in little puffs as you silently exhaled. The moon hung in the inky sky, a giant, silvery orb surrounded by a scattering of stars, glittering like diamonds.  
  
A lone figure sat beside the frozen lake, wrapped tightly in her cloak and scarf, her long, curly hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. She stared out into the gloomy darkness of the Hogwarts grounds, numb and shivering but too lost in her thoughts to care anymore.  
  
Suddenly, a noise sounded behind her, a soliatry twig snapping.  
  
Jolted from her thoughts, the girl spun around, a startled gasp escaping from her cold, blue lips. Her honey eyes widened as Hermione Granger came face to face with the last person she would have ever expected  
  
"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, neglecting to hide her surprise. She quickly wiped away the tears trickling down upon her soft skin.   
  
"He...Herm...Hermione? We're not supposed to be here at this time of night."   
  
"Then what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Draco shifted his weight on each foot uncomfortably. "I was just...just going for a walk."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
Draco sat down beside Hermione, and carefully placed his long, black cloak over top of her. "You know, a midnight stroll, to think about what happened during the day."  
  
"Really...well, so was I," she paused, and looked over at Draco. It was dark, but there was still enough light to notice a hint of sadness and pain hidden behind his mysterious grey eyes.  
  
"I come here sometimes when I'm upset, I look up at the stars and wish I could be one of them...away from everything, everyone..." he stopped suddenly, unsure of what to say next. Why was he telling her this? If Crabbe and Goyle were here they would be laughing their selves silly at the sight of Draco Malfoy acting all sensitive.   
  
"I know how you feel, school is so overwhelming, and Ron is mad at me again..." Hermione's voice trailed off, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks...   
  
"Don't cry you look so pretty when you smile."  
  
Hermione looked up in astonishment. Had she heard him correctly? Was this the guy who she had been enemies with since her first year at Hogwarts? Hermione thought back to all the arguments she had had with Draco, how he had insulted her, Harry, and Ron, and the countless times he had called her "mudblood". This newfound kindness and sensitivity was definitely shocking.  
  
"Oh, thank you..."  
  
Draco's cheeks reddened; he hadn't meant to say that aloud, the words just came out. His face was glowing with embarrassment as him and Hermione sat there in silence.   
  
The grass was coated in shimmering snow, and frozen dew drops from earlier that morning. The trees swayed, and the gentle winter breeze echoed softly through out. Yet another visitor soon interrupted the peaceful tranquility...  
  
"...I know it was here somewhere...i must find it...the nightmares cannot be turned into reality..." Professor T. stops suddenly and stares at Hermione and Draco,"Oh, what are you two doing here?...I mean Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, shame on you both for being out so late. Back to your common rooms this instant! ...and detention everyday for a whole week cleaning my teacups, and crystal balls!"  
  
The person walked right past Hermione and Draco muttering "I know it was here somewhere...I must find it! If I dont the nightmares could be turned into reality!"   
  
"What is Professor Trelawney doing out here?" Hermione whispered aloud.  
  
"What are you two doing out at this time of night? Get back to your common rooms this instant! Both of you have detention everyday this week cleaning my tea cups and crystal balls!" She exclaimed. "I have to do something, I expect you can get to your common rooms without being escourted." she said before storming off muttering again.  
  
"What's got her in such an uptight mood" Draco asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure, she was looking for something and it seemed important. We should probably head back to the castle before she comes back." Hermione told Draco.  
  
"Good idea, I don't have time for detention in the first place and if she catches us here she will probably double the time."raco said.  
  
As they went to the castle Hermione looked up at the stars as Draco looked down at his feet.  
  
"They are so beautiful." Hermione whispered. Draco looked up as well.  
  
"Tonight would be a great night for star gazing, not a single cloud in the sky." He told her.  
  
As they got to the door they stoped and took one last look at the stars before going inside.  
  
"Well this is where we seperate, here is your cloak." She said while handing him his cloak.  
  
"Thanks," he said, "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep, bye." she said.  
  
...After all her classes, Hermione made her way to the Divination classroom for her detention. The seventh long staircase to the North Tower was quite a climb. Tired and exhausted, she reached the last step. A circular trap door opened, revealing a silvery ladder. She made her way up, and when she made it to the top of the ladder Hermione stepped into a strange-looking classroom. The room was comfortably warm, and a mysterious mist travelled throughout the classroom. There was a dim, crimson light from the many lamps, draped with dark red scraves. Her gaze turned to the countless silvery crystal balls and teacups...  
  
"We have a lot of cleaning to do, don't we?"   
  
Hermione quickly turned around to see Draco behind her. "Oh, I didn't see you when I came in!"  
  
"Haha, that's OK, we'd better get started then eh?" Draco found a piece of clothe and began to polish one of the many tea cups...   
  
Professor Trelawney came up to the ladder. "Okay good you are here on time and cleaning. That is what I expect out of two young people like yourselves!" She said to Hermione and Draco.  
  
..."I want everything spotless, and as you know, no magic! Consider yourselves lucky that this is to be finished Friday and not today! I will be back in an hour to dismiss both of you, but only if you continue to do a good job."  
  
At that, Professor Trelawney left the room.   
  
Draco grinned, "Finally. I was beginning to think she'd rather stay here and scold us the whole time."  
  
"Yeah. I bet she'd like to, but unfortunalty she has other matters to attend to," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"She was mumbling something last night...something about dreams...she said she must not let the dreams become reality..."  
  
"o you think she predicted something would happen? She needed to find something...something near the Forbidden Forest maybe?"   
  
"Yeah, maybe," Draco replied, "Athough usually her predictions are a bunch of rubbish. She said I would brake my ankle a few weeks ago and that never happened, what a phony."   
  
"Actually, she has already made two real predictions...this could be her third..."  
  
All right then...so now they've begun to discuss Professor Trelawney's secret. I was thinking they could talk a bit longer, about other things too, and then they would be dismissed...Draco and Hermione could make their ways back to there common rooms...and suddenly they would bump into Crabbe and Goyle. Draco would go back to acting like his normal self and call Hermione a "mudblood" and all that...not sure yet on how Hermione would react to this...  
  
Draco looked confused for a moment and then, "Oh, yeah, I remember what you are talking about!" he said quickly while grabbing another tea cup off the shelf to clean.  
  
"Yes, those."Hermione said.   
  
They heard a crash,the sound of glass breaking, loud and shrill.  
  
"raco!"Hermione said louldy. "Repairo! You need to be careful, she probably didn't want any of the teacups to break, even if we can fix it."  
  
"Sorry!"he said sarcastically."Wait, those? I only remember the one about the Prophecy. What was the other one?" He asked, again looking confused.  
  
"The Dark Lord coming back one night and he did, no one believes us though!" She said aggervated. "Only Dumbledore does. What so you think this prediction of hers is about?"Hermione asked while grabbing another dusty cup off the shelf.  
  
"I'm not sure and I don't think we should worry about that rubbish anyways." Draco said while putting down his cloth and sitting on one of the little pouf chairs.  
  
Hermione went to Draco. "Get up, we have to clean!"  
  
"I don't want to clean anymore!" He whined.  
  
"Would you rather clean even more next week?" Hermione told him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Fine, I'm up!" Draco said as he grabbed his cloth off the table. "How about I take the crystal balls and you take the teacups" Draco said hopefully.  
  
"No, we will split the work, besides, the crystal balls are easier, there is not a handle you have to clean through and all you have to do with the crystal ball is wipe a cloth over it and you are done!"Hermione said.  
  
"You weren't supposed to notice that! I forgot, you are smart." He told her.  
  
"Oh, thats nice, and a first, you are being surprisingly nice today Draco." Hermione said as she ran her cloth over a crystal ball. "Why?"  
  
He smiled." Would you rather me be mean, Granger?"he said while cleaning another dusty teacup.  
  
"No, I like you this way, why aren't you like this in school?"She asked.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"I have a repuutation to cover, but as long as it is just you and I, I'll be nice. You are acting nice to me, I guess it's Potter and Weasly who make you evil. Why do you hang out with them?"  
  
"Because they are my friends, some of the first people to accept me for a smart person. You were only rude, calling me 'mudblood' that really hurts people when you do that."  
  
"Okay thats their problem-"he said before he was cut off.  
  
"There you go again, try to act at least human in school, treat others how they want to be treated. I know this sounds like something a mother who say to their kid but try it, maybe people from other houses wont hate you." Hermione told him, looking him right in the eyes.   
  
Usually his eyes didn't show any emotion but now, they look like they are actually processing things and like almost like he cares.  
  
"We will see about that, wont we?"he said.  
  
Just then they heard Professor Trelawney come up the ladder.  
  
"You seem to have cleaned dilagently enough, you can leave 15 minutes early." She told the two students.  
  
"Thanks" they mumbled together.  
  
Hermione was first to step down the ladder, and Draco followed.  
  
*********************************************  
  
They didn't talk much about the prediction thingy and it didn't seem like all that took up 45 minutes but oh well!  
  
As for the talk Hermione had with Draco about the be nice thing, I really think he need to hear that, he is really rude in the books!   
  
...after decending the long staircase Hermione and Draco headed off to their common rooms. They were both very relieved to have finished their first day of torture in the divination room. Now just six more days and all the work would be done.   
  
"You won't tell anyone I was nice to you will you Hermione?"  
  
"No, don't worry, your secrets safe with me," Hermione said smiling. At that, she gave him a wink and then turned the oppisite direction to the gryffindor common room. As soon as she turned the corner she heard the voices of Crabbe and Goyle..."id we just see you with that filthy mudblood?"..."Yeah, you were walking with her, what's with that?"...  
  
"Oh...umm...  
  
yeah, well I have detention with her and she demanded that I escort her back to her common room afterwards, pretty stupid eh? Man, was she getting annoying or what, I don't think I'll be able to stand the next six days of detention with her."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed and added, "You should of left her to find her way by herself. If she's so smart why doesn't she get there on her own?"  
  
Hermione heard the door to the slytherin common room open as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stepped in. The door then closed rather quickly and the hallway was once again completely silent.  
  
She should have expected something like that to happen. Draco would never be able to admit to his friends that he had actually been nice for once and that he was capable of doing so. Yet, even so, his comments still hurt, and Hermione wished he wouldn't say such things. Maybe, just maybe someday he would unveil his dark side to show what's really beneath it.   
  
Hermione walked to the Fat Lady and whispered the password. When she came in she saw Ron and Harry sitting at the fire, their normal talking spot. Hermione pulled another chair up to the table and sat in the seat. Ron and Harry stopped talking very suddenly. they were probably talking about me Hermione thought in her head. See the thing about Hermione was that she didn't have much self-confidence.  
  
She smiled, "What have you two been up to?" she asked sweetly.   
  
They looked at each other nervously, "Nothing" they stammered as they looked from Hermione to each other.   
  
"Okay, well I want to get to bed, I have a test in Arithmacey tomorrow and I want to get a good night's sleep." Hermione said, adding a yawn. She walked up he staircase on the right side, opened the door and slid right through it.  
  
The next day during detention Hermione was quite reserved. She wasn't saying as much as usual and neither was Draco, so the hours they spent cleaning crystal balls and tea cups seemed to be going by very slowly.   
  
After an hour and fourty-five minutes Draco was the first to say something, "Are you all right? I feel like I'm boring you to death."   
  
"No, I'm fine." Hermione decided it was best not to bring up the conversation he had had with Crabbe and Goyle the other day.  
  
Draco eyed Hermione curiously, "You know, I wish I knew what you were thinking right now. You have the same expression from the two nights ago. That night when I saw you sitting there outside by the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"No really, I'm fine."  
  
"Sure, sure. Somethings definitly bothering you though, but if you don't want to talk about it that's all right. Anyways, it's time to go, we've been here for 2 hours."  
  
Draco then left the room, leaving Hermione all alone. She decided to stay a bit longer and clean the crystal balls, seens how they were easier to clean, and if she got more work done today it meant less work for tomorrow. Carefully Hermione reached for another crystal ball from the shelf and began to clean. However as she was cleaning it, it began to glow. First it turned a brilliant yellow, then an envious green, then a distant blue... Surprised Hermione put the crystal ball down and backed away from it. She watched as the colours switched from one to another, until a troubled Professor Trelawny stumbled into the room. "Good gracous! What is going on?" Professor Trelawny quickly snatched the crystal ball off the ground. "I'm sure you've done a good enough job for today child, you are dismissed." After glancing curiously at the scene once more, Hermione left the room...  
  
********************************************  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting down by the fire place chatting, just like the other day.   
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry shouted from across the room, "Come join us."  
  
Hermione walked over and sat down beside them. She was still quite confused about the situation, and was debating whether or not to tell Harry and Ron about what happened...  
  
Hermione walked across the room towards Harry and Ron. They seemed perfectly normal now, not like yesterday.   
  
"Hey Hermione, how was your detention with Malfoy?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yeah, does he make you do all the cleaning?" Ron added.  
  
She sat down by the warm fire. "It wasn't horrible, it was longer than before and it was really quiet. Of course Draco helped clean! He knows he would have gotten in more trouble if he didn't."  
  
"Like he cares if he gets in more trouble! What did you say?" Ron said with a curious look on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked. She knew what he was talking about ut she didn't want them to know that she called him by his name. She didn't want them to know that Draco was being nice to her and she didn't want them to know her darkest deepest secret...   
  
"When you said...nevermind, I was probably hearing things." Ron said.  
  
"Yea that's probably it. Well I'm tired after all that cleaning, I want to get to bed, okay." Hermione said before getting up and going up the girls stairs. She was the only person in her dormintory Good, I won't have to deal with Lavender and Parvarti laughing and telling the gossip they found out about today. She changed into her pajamas and closed the curtains on her four-poster before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hermione woke up with a jump start, Parvarti screamed. Then she heard Lavender try to hush her.   
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" she mumbled through the mess of her hair that was strewn all across her face.   
  
"Good, we didn't want to wake you but breakfast ends in less than a half hour." Parvarti said through a red and giggly face.  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione screamed, "why didnt you wake me? I need to get to Care for magical creatures a little early to talk to Hagrid."   
  
SHe jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom with her toothbrush and an extra pair of clothes in hand, mumbling with every step she took. SHe brushed her teeth and jumped in the shower. She took the fastest shower she could, got dressed and ran back to her room. She ran a brush through her hair and got her hair in a messy ponytail, she could fix it once she got to Hagrid's. She ran down to the Great Hall and ate a piece of toast before Harry or Ron could talk to her and slow her down. As she was passing the lake, she saw Draco sitting there, at the stop they met that night. She could tell he needed someone to talk to, even if he didn't want anyone to see them getting along in public.  
  
"She walked over to him, "Hey, are you ok, you look sorta out of it here."  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He told her.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't need to talk about anything? I can listen." SHe reassured him.  
  
"Well, no, i don't want to talk to you about it, maybe later."  
  
"Okay, I'm just looking out for you."   
  
Crabbe and Goyle started to walk over to where they were. "Leave me alone you stupid mudblood, why are you bothering me?" Draco said suddenly, "Lets go." he added to the other two.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes,How dumb,he changes from out of the world to i hate the world in two seconds! He is worse than a girl! She walked down to Hagrids hut.  
  
*Knock knock knock*   
  
The door opened, "Ay Hermione, you are here early." Hagrid greeted her inside.  
  
"Yea, I wanted to talk to you about something, but I forgot what it was, I have already had a long morning." Hermione said with a sigh. "Can I just stay here until class starts? By the time I get to the castle, I willl have to turn around to come back."  
  
"Of course, would you like a rock cake?" He asked while going towards his oven.  
  
"No thats okay, I have to redo my hair, I was in a rush to get here this morning." Hermione said as she pulled a foldable brush out of her robes. She yanked the hairtie out of her hair and onto the table. After a minute of careful brushing, her hair was in her usual perfect ponytail. She pulled the hair out of the brush to throw away. "Aww, it is a piece of Rebacca's hair! I miss her soo much!"Hermione whined.  
  
"Who is Rebecca?" Hagrid asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, that is my sister, she is 4 years old right now, she likes to play dress up with my brush and clothes and things like that, they are usually my things she steals."  
  
"Oh, do you think she will be here in a couple years?" Hagrid asked her.  
  
"Yes, I don't know if I showed off as much magic as her when I was her age, but she can open my locked door and all these other freaky things." Hermione said with a look of almost jealousy.  
  
"We should probably get outside, people should start arriving soon." Hagrid said as he looked at his clock on the wall.   
  
"Yea, lets go." Hermione said as she headed towards the door.  
  
*after all the classes*  
  
Hermione headed towards the Divination room for the third time this week. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't want him to think that she need to know what was bugging him. She climbed up the ladder and into the room. She looked towards the pantries of teacups they had to clean. They finished the first two already and they had 2 more to do. PLus one more cabnient of crystal balls, but they were easy to clean, they probably only needed one day to finish. SHe grabbed her cloth from out of the second pantry of teacups and opened the third. Draco walked quietly into the room, he still seemed away from it all, just like earlier.   
  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to beg, I'm just trying to help you!" Hermione said.  
  
"It sounds so stupid, even in my head, I really don't know why it is bugging me so much." He said with a depressed look on his face/  
  
"What is it, maybe I can help?" SHe asked again, greatful that he told her that much.  
  
"Pansy and I have been going out for almost a year now and I really liked her,she was nice, pretty and always brought a smile to my face, we broke up last night." He said looking at the ground, "See, I told you it was dumb."   
  
"It isn't dumb that you are depressed over looking someone you really liked, why did you break up?" Hermione asked, hoping that why would help her make him better.  
  
"I'm not sure, she broke up with me, she seemed angry at me for some reason." He said.  
  
"Oh, well maybe if you talk to her, you can find out what is wrong and try to make it better." Hermione said wishing that her advice would help, she hated to see him soo down, even if they weren't supposed to get along in public.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. Ravenclaw's Chapter

It was a friged December night, one where you could see your breath in little puffs as you silently exhaled. The moon hung in the inky sky, a giant, silvery orb surrounded by a scattering of stars, glittering like diamonds.  
  
A lone figure sat beside the frozen lake, wrapped tightly in her cloak and scarf, her long, curly hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. She stared out into the gloomy darkness of the Hogwarts grounds, numb and shivering but too lost in her thoughts to care anymore.  
  
Suddenly, a noise sounded behind her, a soliatry twig snapping.  
  
Jolted from her thoughts, the girl spun around, a startled gasp escaping from her cold, blue lips. Her honey eyes widened as Hermione Granger came face to face with the last person she would have ever expected.  
  
"Edward!"  
  
"Hey mom, long time no see..." Edward Ronald Weasley didn't have the time to get the rest of the words out, for his mother had thrown her arms around him and began sobbing.  
  
"My boy..."  
  
"Mom...."  
  
Hermione drew away from her only son.   
  
"Where's Jenny? and the others?"  
  
"Jenny's alive, fate won't let her die, I don't know where the others are though...." Eddie trailed off and looked across the lake, "It was tough, but we won...."  
  
"But your home now, my son, your home...."   
  
Eddie Weasley gazed out across the lake.  
  
His mother had long since left, gone to bed, or more likely to have gone to grieve. Dad was gone, as was Harry. Molly was barely a shell of her former self, now in her seventh year.   
  
Jenny... no one knew where she was. Eddie knew she was still alive, he could sense it some how.  
  
Salina and Thomas were alive also, Salina would be in St. Mungo's for a long time though.   
  
Jon hadn't made it, he was cut down by a Death eater curse in the final minutes of battle.   
  
Eddie paused in his thinking to gaze off into the sky. A shooting star streaked across it.   
  
He had lost so much and yet......  
  
Hermione looked out her window and watched her son. Who had finally come home to her. He needed to grieve. He needed to heal. And how was she supposed to help him do this when she was still reeling herself? Her chocolate brown eyes closed and a lone tear ran down her cheek.  
  
****  
  
Hidden in the shadows was a hooded man, his icy blue eyes cut through the darkness. So ROn's son had lived to tell his mother the truth. But what was teh truth anymore. Did anyone really know any more? After all who would have thought he would have played the roll he ended up playing? WHo would have thought he would have shed tears and actually mourned Potter and Weasley?  
  
*****  
  
Eddie turned and spoke to the shadows, "You should really drop the cloak and dagger routine. Isn't it getting a tad old -- Draco?"  
  
THe hood fell revealing a worn out looking Draco, "WEll if both sides were hunting you down for questioning and Merlin knows what else you would be hooded too you know. You sound more and more like your father everyday. Haven't decided yet if that is good or not..."  
  
Eddie grinned half heartedly, this man had saved his life so he could come here today to his mother and hold her once again. He owed him a debt that might never be repayed, but he was still Ronald Weasley's son. His temper was starting to flare when a voice cut threw the silence.   
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron jumped and whirled around. A familiar figure stepped out of the shadows.   
  
The tall figure of Thomas Eugene White appeared, His eyes narrowing upon seeing Draco Malfoy. He had never forgiven Draco or his son Derek about what they had done to Salina over the last eight years.   
  
His own daughter... thought Thomas angrily. Salina had been so different from....this traitor... can't even pick what side he's on.   
  
"White" said Draco, his voice suddenly cold, "So you are alive"   
  
"No thanks to you, I don't care what the others think, I will NEVER trust you."   
  
***********************  
  
Salina Malfoy stared at the white ceiling of one of the wards of St. Mungo's hospital.   
  
Behind her frozen grey eyes, wild thoughts surged about her head. Flashes of terror, of battle, and sometimes....less frequently, memories of better times.   
  
Jenny pushing Eddie into the lake....Thomas and Eddie's competetive chess games....Jon's laughter at a joke...playing quidditch... Harry teaching them all something new.... Jenny playing her clarinet.... sweet memories  
  
Salina couldn't move anymore, her body frozen for eternity. A permanent body-bind curse....Or, at least, that's what the healers figured.   
  
Salina didn't know what was wrong with her, she had been hit in the back with the curse....  
  
**********************  
  
Jenny Hansen-Potter had walked for a very long time. She stumbled and collapsed in a doorway, too tired to go any further.   
  
Her mind buzzed...who was she? why couldn't she remember anything? little pictures and faces ran quickly by her in the form of thoughts, but she couldn't connect any of the images to anything.... they were all wild and random. Her image had reflected in a few of the shop windows that she had passed. Her emerald green eyes were sunken and worn out and her long curly brown hair was matted and dirty. Cuts and burns criscrossed her body and face and her robes were ripped.   
  
She fell asleep.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at Thomas, "You have no idea what you are talking about White. Hold your tongue. I did not do what I did to be insulted by the likes of you."  
  
Thomas though of Salina and growled, "And what of your daughter? What of the curse you hit her with?"  
  
"Like I said you do bot know what you are talking about. She is safer in Mungo's than she would be at my side. I had to hurt her to keep her alive you daft fool." Draco said stepping up to the younger man, his eyes a molten silver in fury.  
  
"Well, she is MY friend, even if she is YOUR illegitemate daughter. Merlin knows she deserves better than you!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione turned and walked away from her window. her eyes fell on her wedding picture. She smiled at the sight of her and Ron smiling for the camera. He looked so happy, and her smile was so bright. It was only if you looked deeply at her eyes that you saw the hidden sorrow.  
  
You would never have known she was 8 months past giving up her daughter so she would be safe. Goodness knows she wouldn't be safe with her if anyone knew who the father was!  
  
Her eyes then looked at all the family pictures she had around her room. The memories flooded into her mind. The laughter and the shouting. The quiet moments when she could have sworn they were happy. And no one ever knew they weren't. No one knew that...not even Harry had known.  
  
***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly awoke screaming.  
  
The battle replayed itself over and over in her mind. She remembered the chaos, her friends falling before her eyes. Ron had thrown her into a rut in the ground.   
  
He told her to stay where she was, not to move, not to give herself away. Molly Weasley had sunk into the hole, and hid, like a coward.   
  
Visions of Voldemort extinguishing her father's life danced before her eyes.   
  
I could have done something.... I could have....  
  
Molly's room-mates, Laurie and Alyson, tried to comfort her. Molly was almost gone though. She didn't attend classes anymore and stayed curled in her bed, nightmares dancing about her anguished mind.  
  
Laurie tipped a goblet of sleep potion down Molly's throat and shrugged helplessly. It was all she could do. Alyson sighed, pushing a strand of black hair out of her eyes and they both watched as one of their best friends drifted off to sleep once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heather Matherson opened the front door of her shop to find a young woman - sleeping.   
  
The girl was bruised and bloodied, her eyes closed and her dark brown hair ruffled slightly in the slight breeze.   
  
Heather bent and shook the girl lightly- afraid to injure her more.   
  
"Wake up" she said, her light voice heavy with concern.   
  
The girl didn't stir. Heather noticed the odd clothing she was wearing.... a worn looking black cloak and a blue rode like dress, both torn and stained.   
  
"Wake up...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Slytherin's chapter

It was a friged December night, one where you could see your breath in little puffs as you silently exhaled. The moon hung in the inky sky, a giant, silvery orb surrounded by a scattering of stars, glittering like diamonds.  
  
A lone figure sat beside the frozen lake, wrapped tightly in her cloak and scarf, her long, curly hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. She stared out into the gloomy darkness of the Hogwarts grounds, numb and shivering but too lost in her thoughts to care anymore.  
  
Suddenly, a noise sounded behind her, a soliatry twig snapping.  
  
Jolted from her thoughts, the girl spun around, a startled gasp escaping from her cold, blue lips. Her honey eyes widened as Hermione Granger came face to face with the last person she would have ever expected.  
  
***** *** *****  
  
She saw none of other than the Slytherin Prince himself. Draco Malfoy He asked her. " What are you doing out here in the dark all by yourself Granger?"   
  
Hermione was shivering with cold. She glared at him. " It is none of your concern Malfoy. So why don't you just sod off, Go pick on some first year or something.   
  
" Don't you know there are things that lurk outside at night especially on a full moon?" He told her looking at the moon.   
  
" So what I don't care. So why should you? Oh, wait you know nothing about caring Malfoy so why don't you leave me alone." She said shivering some more.   
  
" Who says I don't know how to care Granger? What just because I am a Malfoy, I don't know how to care is that what it is?" He was getting a little mad that she thinks that he is not capable of caring for anything or anyone.  
  
" Maybe. Now why don't you go back in the castle before your other Slytherin friends come looking for you, and find you talking to a what is that again?" She ponders. " Oh yeah, A Filthy mudblood. That's all I am to you so why don't you leave me alone to thinks by myself. Why did you come here anyways to bother me? Make me cry? Your insults don't hurt me anymore. So go away now." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.   
  
" Geez, Granger. The one time I try to be nice and civil with you, because you look like you need someone to talk to because you are out here all alone on this cold dark December night. You get all pissy with me. I didn't come here to insult you. I just came here to talk. So where are your friends, They let you come out here all by yourself with creatures that lurk in the dark?"   
  
"Yes. They don't care. I don't care if something comes and kills me or eats me. Maybe I want to die."   
  
" Now, Now Granger you don't mean that. You think you do but you don't"   
  
" How would you know that Malfoy?"   
  
" I use to feel like I wanted to die all the time, sometimes I still do but I don't really want to die. I just want my problems to die." He told he honestly walking a little closer to her seeing her really shivering.   
  
" What do you know about problems Malfoy? You are the Slytherin Prince that can have anything he wants when he wants it. Your life is so perfect." She said glaring at him some more.   
  
" You're cold?" He asked her watching her shiver some more. He then took off his cloak and handed it to her.   
  
" No Malfoy, I can't take your cloak then you will get cold." She said looking at him weird and thinking he is trying to be nice to you. You should shut up and take it; it is not everyday that Malfoy try's to be nice to you.   
  
" No. You take it. I won't get cold. I am use to it." She then took his cloak and put it over her own. " To answer your question, Just because I am a Malfoy doesn't mean that I don't have problems Granger. I have lots of problems. So where are your friends and why are you out here alone?"   
  
" Why are you here Malfoy? Is this some kind of game or bet or something?" She eyed him waiting to see what his answer would be.   
  
" I was going to go for a walk and I saw you. It looked like you could use someone to talk to Miss I don't care. So I figured I would be a gentlemen and come here and see what was wrong you should be out here in the dark night by yourself"   
  
"Why I am out here is because I needed to think. I had to get away from Harry and Ron. They don't care about me anymore it seems. They are too busy with their girl friends to care what their best friend does anymore. I could die and they wouldn't notice. It is like I am invisible to them or something." She said sounding very sad.   
  
" Well I am here anytime you need to talk. Just tell me when and where. I know how it is to have problems and no one to talk to. So maybe we can talk to each other about are problems. I don't want you coming out here alone in the dark. You could get raped or something and no woman deserves that. Let's go back in."   
  
" Ok, I guess we should get to bed. We have class tomorrow." Hermione responded feeling a little better knowing that she could talk to him about her problems even if he is Malfoy.   
  
They walked in the castle together and said their good nights and headed to their own common rooms. Hermione entered her common room she spotted Harry and Ron playing wizards chess, Their girlfriends were watching, it looked like Ron was winning. They looked up to see who came in and noticed it was Mione they looked at her funny.   
  
" What!" She asked them sounding angry.   
  
"What in god's name are you wearing?" Ron yelled at her noticing she was wearing a Slytherin cloak.   
  
**********************************  
  
"What the hell does it look like Ronald! Its a cloak! I was walking outside and it was cold and there was a spare one lying on a seat"  
  
"Buh...buh...buh...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"IT'S SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Whoopty-do, great observation there. I'm going to bed"  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs to her dorm, not in the mood to deal with any of Ron's stupidity tonight. Harry as, per normal, said nothing.  
  
Hermione was just about to get into bed when she heard a tapping at the window. Going over to see what it was it was a big eagle owl.. obviously Malfoy's.   
  
Hermione let the owl in and it settled on her bed and held its leg off to have the letter removed. It flew back to the ledge and sat there, waiting for a reply.   
  
Hermione removed the wax and opened the letter;  
  
Granger,  
  
I'm just checking to see that you got back to your room tonight and those two dunderheads didn't cause any problems.  
  
If you ever need to talk, there's a hidden room up near the astronomy tower. Walk half way up the stairs untill you find the picture of Swanky the Distorted Clown. Don't ask who named that picture because I have no idea. To get in just say "penut bristle" and it will let you into the room.   
  
I'll know if you're ever in there just as you'll know if I'm ever in there.  
  
By the way, keep the cloak.  
  
D M  
  
'Hmmmm..... ' Hermione thought to herself '...thats interesting....' She got out a quill and some parchment to send a letter back.  
  
Malfoy  
  
I'm fine. Those two dunderheads (as you called them) were fine. As stupid as normal, but fine.  
  
I'll remember that room and thank you for the cloak.  
  
H G  
  
'That will just have to do' she thought as she attached the letter to the owls leg. After she shut the window she climbed into bed and went promptley to sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
'Ugh! wont that stupid noise shut up' Slowly Hermione entered the realms of consiousness and realised it was Lavender and Parvati blabbering on.  
  
"oooooooh Hermione! You're up!"  
  
".......yes i'm up...... what do you want...."  
  
"Why do you have Malfoy's cloak?"  
  
'Why are you such an annoying bimbo' Hermione thought...she said something different though.  
  
"I found it last night and am going to return it to him today. Happy? Can I get changed now?"  
  
The bouncing bimbo's exited the room and left Hermione to get changed. As she walked down that stairs she heard one of them saying  
  
"....she had Malfoy's cloak and everything!"  
  
"Why would she do that, the stupid b...."  
  
Just then Hermione walked around the corner and came face to face with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Yes" She said with ice coating her voice "What am I?"   
  
" Nothing." Ron muttered.   
  
" No, Ronald. I heard you two call me something. It sounded like the B word that rhymes with Witch." She said glaring at the two.   
  
" We said no such thing. You must be hearing things." Ron exclaimed.  
  
" I am most definitely not hearing things. My hearing is fine; the only thing I hear is those chattering Bimbo's while I am trying to sleep." She said in an icy tone pointing at Pavarti and Lavender.   
  
" What is wrong with you Hermione?" Harry asked.   
  
" Nothing is wrong with me. I am perfectly fine."   
  
" No something is wrong. Why in the world did you return with Malfoy's cloak last night?   
  
Is there something we should know that you are not telling us?"   
  
" I told you last night and I told those chattering monkey's but if you don't comprehend that than I don't know why I bother wasting my breath talking to you." She yelled in an icy tone."Why do you care now what I do when you two haven't lately all you care about is your girlfriends? You put them before your friend for years and then you come to me when you need homework help, or to copy of mine. You know what I am not doing it anymore." Hermione yelled.   
  
" We do not." Ron stated.   
  
" That is exactly what you do Ronald. You two don't care what I do. I could die and you wouldn't notice you would be too busy snogging you girlfriend's to notice your best friend died." She was now getting on the verge of tears because she knows they don't really care for her like they use to. They care more for their girlfriends. " You two just use me for my brains that is all you two want from me easy homework help. If you cared for me at all then you would make time to spend with me but do you? NO!" She yelled.   
  
"Buh...buh...buh...." One of the boys started to say.   
  
She then decided she did not want to argue with them anymore and she wasn't in the mood for their stupid ness, and their cover-ups by saying they care when they don't. She was on the verge of crying and she didn't want them to see her cry because they were upsetting her. So she grabbed her back pack and Malfoy's cloak and ran out of the common room. As soon as she was out of the common room her tears ran freely. She was thinking why do I let them get to me I shouldn't. She was not looking where she was going and crashed into someone solid. The person caught he before she fell to the floor. Their strong arms were around her waist holding her up. She looked up and saw it was Draco Malfoy. He was heading to breakfast.   
  
He looked down at her tear stained face. He wondered what had happened.   
  
" Granger. Are you ok? What happened? He asked her. Her still in his arms from her crashing into him.   
  
She was going to respond when who came around the corner of the hall way heading to breakfast. Ron, Harry, Lavender and Pavarti.They all stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"I TOLD YOU SO!!!" Ron exclaimed "She's a stupid sc**g!"  
  
Malfoy promptly socked him one in the face.   
  
She was so close. Tears rolling down her cheeks, and yet still beautiful in her own subtle unorganised way. Hermione Granger was one unoriginal girl. She was strange, not of his world. She was new and intruiging, to say the least.  
  
And so lost. Draco could see it in her eyes. She didn't fit in with her Grffindor pals anymore. She was seeking comfort and Draco could relate with that. Actually he liked it.  
  
So, here she was, in his arms, and the thought had wandered into his mind. What would happen if he kissed her? Would she pull away? Or would she melt in his arms and let him taste her?  
  
Her face howered below his. She was looking up at him, face tilted up perfectly. Her lipsseemed to be calling out to him. He was just building up the courage to kiss her when he heard Weasley's voice.  
  
The moment was lost, and Draco felt sure he'd ever get a chance like that again. For a minute, all hope was lost, and desperation seemed to crush down on him. But then his brain started working again, and he realised what Weasley had just said.  
  
Draco was very impulsive. Although he wished he had the style or calmness of his father or Professor Snape to be able to evalute every situation as it happened, it was a talent Draco did not possess. He never "Looked before he leaped" and he often paid the price for it.  
  
This situation was proof of his impulsive behavior. In one slick fluid movement, Draco moved away from Hermione, pushing her behind him in an almost protective fashion, and then his fist made contact with Weasley's face, knocking the fiery red head backwards.  
  
After that, all hell broke lose.   
  
Weasley, after a shocked silence, lunged at Draco. Although Ron had much more actual strength, Draco was quicker, smarter, and not as overcome as to not be able to control himself.  
  
Also, Draco had not red hair. Draco thought he had every advantage over Weasley at that moment.   
  
But Draco had not thought of Potter getting involved. Potter seemed to have changed at the end of fith year. He became more agressive. If I card about Potter at all, Draco thought, I'd be worried about Weasley's influence on the raven haired boy.  
  
Draco threw Weasley of him, in a well controled movement, and spun his arm around his back in a move to subdue the Red head for a quick second so Draco could get his breath back. Unfortunately, Potter decided to throw himself on top of Draco's back (Much like he had in first year to a throll saving Hermione. Of course Draco knew none of this) and causing Draco to lose his grip.  
  
Draco spun around to face Potter and sneered. Potter was a state. His hair was as messy as ever, his glasses broke in two, and his skinny chest was heaving, as if he had just ran a marathon.   
  
He looked pathetic. After a second of deep concentration, Draco told him so.  
  
Hermione had been trying to stop the fight, but now she stood with her head in her hands, crying. Lavender gave her a look of deep loathing and disgust and Pavarti was cooing over Weasley, who was sprawled out on the floor.   
  
Hermione took her head out of her hands and met Draco's eyes. She wasn't getting any pleasure out of this, he knew, and although it pained him to stop, he knew it would be for the best.  
  
He looked at Potter, and smiled, then reached out and took Hermione's hand. The reaction was instant. Potter's eyes, already green, went even greener.   
  
Green with jealousy.  
  
Draco shot him a truimpant smirk and then took Hermione's hand and lead her down the hall. She seemed to distressed to protest.  
  
Although Draco did not look back, He knew Potter was standing there, mouth open, and his girlfriend cast to the side and forgotten about.  
  
Draco turned to face Hermione and found she was already looking at him with wide brown eyes, and a strong expression on her face.  
  
She took a deep shuddering breath, as if preparing herself, and said, "...  
  
" Thank you for standing up for me." She stuttered." But why did you do it?" She questioned.  
  
" I don't know it just seemed the right thing to do. What did you want me to do push you away and call you a filthy mudblood? They are your friends they shouldn't be calling you that. They shouldn't have ignored you like they have either. It takes talking with their enemy for them to realize that you are there."  
  
" No, I don't want you calling me mudblood, but now they know that we have been talking and god knows what rumors are going to be spread about us around the school after breakfast is over with."  
  
" Don't worry about it. Things will work out in time. Maybe you will even make some new friends threw all this mess." Draco tried to reassure her.  
  
"I don't now my whole house is going to hate me." She told him in a sad tone.   
  
" Don't worry about them right now Hermione, I will be here anytime you want to talk just go to the room. I told you to go to. I will know when you are there and you will know when I am there. I did a spell so we will know." He assured her. " Well let's go to breakfast." He told her.   
  
Hermione agreed and they made their way to breakfast they entered the Great Hall together. Dumbledore was smiling at them a bright smile from the teacher's table. A lot of students for other houses looked shocked that Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy and Know it all Gryffindor Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall together. Whispers spread threw out the hall. They had made their ways to their separate tables. Hermione sat next to Ginny. Ginny asked Hermione why she entered with Malfoy? Hermione explained the whole mess to the younger Weasley. Ginny seemed ok with the situation she didn't glare at her like some of the other Gryffindor's did.   
  
" Don't worry Mione, I will be here for you still. I don't hate you. It was kind of sweet that Malfoy stood up for you. Even though he is a Malfoy maybe he isn't as bad as we thought." Ginny smiled at her. Hermione was glad that at least she had one friend.   
  
Hermione then hugged Ginny. " Thanks, Gin. This means a lot to me."   
  
Just then Lavender, Parvarti, Harry and Ron stormed into the Great Hall.   
  
They walked straight up to where Dumbledore sat and said loudly and obnoxiously.  
  
"We don't want that stupid girl in our house if she's conspiring with the enemy!"  
  
"Really Ronald Weasley?" Dumbledore's voice had lost all of its lightness "Conspiring with the enemy... and who exactly do you consider an enemey? Some good honest people have been quite misunderstood yet labeled an enemy" Dumbledore stressed the last bit as he was trying to get the point across they were friends with Sirius Black who had been one of the most sort after fugitive in this century.   
  
"A house should not dictate a friendship. I'll let Professor McGonagall deal with this"  
  
The quartet looked over at the Professor...she did not look pleased...The were most deffinately in trouble.. lots of trouble....  
  
Hermione couldn't help but grin at the looks of terror across their faces.  
  
'Serves the dipsticks right'  
  
Breakfast finished in relative peace after that and the Great Hall emptied as the students left for classes. Hermione headed down to potion which is where the problems really began to start.  
  
Hermione peered around the corner to see there was already a bunch of Gryffindor's heading into the potion's class room. She was really dreading going in there since her suppose to be friends said that they didn't want that stupid girl in their house. Hermione thought I am far from stupid. She really wasn't ready to face them in that class. Hermione didn't hear the group of Slytherin walking down the hall way. They seen her peering around the corner.  
  
Malfoy came up behind her." Granger, If you don't get in their soon you will be late for class." She jumped when he said that.   
  
She didn't know anyone was behind her. " Geez, Don't scare me like that you almost gave me a heart attack."   
  
" So why are you out here anyways?" Malfoy asked.  
  
" I wasn't ready to go in and face the music with my other house mates yet." She replied.   
  
"You can sit with us." Blaise offered. "Granger, You are after all conspiring with the enemy as they said to Dumbledore."  
  
Snape was not in the class yet so they all knew that there was going to be a mess in their when they entered. Hermione had agreed to sit with the Slytherins. She was thinking they all arn't that bad. Maybe they all don't want to be death eaters like their fathers. A lot of the death eaters were caught over the summer so now they don't have their father's to push them to be one she thought as she walked with them in the class room as soon as they entered. Ron started yelling.  
  
" You stupid B***h. You got us in trouble with McGonagall.I can't believe you. You Traitor. How could you? You know they are on he who must not be names side.They are going to kill you just like any other muggle because they are death eaters just like their fathers." He said laughing.  
  
" What did you say Weasley? I would watch what I say if I were you." Malfoy drawled back at him  
  
" Once a son of a death eater always a son of a death eater." Harry replied in a icy tone.  
  
Most of the Gryffindor's were glaring at Hermione. Ginny was in that class as well. She was advanced in potions so she had class with them. She was about the only Gryffindor that was not glaring at her.  
  
" Why don't you two just stop this? You were the one's ignoring me because you were to busy snogging your girlfriends. So don't you call me a stupid B***H because I am far from stupid, You would have never passed most of your classes if it were not for me. So look in the mirror you are the stupid ones." Hermione replied she was no getting angry because all her so called friends wanted to do is start fights. She then sat down next to Blaise and Malfoy sat with Crabbe and Goyle. Snape should be there soon.  
  
"on't you talk to us in that tone." Ron yelled.  
  
" Whatever Ronald." She said.  
  
" You are nothing but a dirty filthy mudblood very *friendly* person that i bet has been screwing everyone in Slytherin." Ron yelled back at her. Hermione really looked hurt when he had said that. She looked like she was going to cry but she wasn't going to give him the satisfacton.  
  
" RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny yelled. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN MOM FINDS OUT AND SHE WILL FIND OUT RONALD." Ginny yelled now pissed off at her brother. She then got up from her seat on the Gryffindor side and went and sat with Hermione and Blaise.  
  
Snape walked in. Although his dark opaque eyes swept over Hermione and Ginny sitting with the slytherins he did not say a word. Hermione was relived about this. If Snape had started, Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to face him.  
  
During the class, Ron and Harry shot glares at her. Although Hermione got the feeling that Harry was feeling more betrayed than actually angry, she was still furious that he would turn on her like this. But she knew that Harry had changed. Siruis' death had changed him and not for the better.  
  
Ron was just too hot-headed and stupid to realise what an not a very nice person he was. Well that's what Hermione convienced herself anyway.  
  
Ginny and Blaise (M?) were making eyes at each other. Hermioen looked at them both with an expression of disgust. When she caught Malfoy's eye, she found him wearing a similiar expression. At once they both burst into sblack persons, which quickly were put to rest when Snape's eyes fell upon them.  
  
It was when the class was finished that she became to feel upset again.  
  
She walked with Draco, who was flanked by Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
A minute passed before Crabbe said, "raco, uh, why, uh, are we walking with the, uh, mudblood?"  
  
"Because I say so, Crabbe." Draco answered lazily.  
  
"But, uh, Draco, you said-"  
  
"Crabbe, shut up!"  
  
"Uh, but Draco-"  
  
"Goyle, can't you keep your fat mouth shut?"  
  
It was only then that Hermione felt a flash of resentment. All the things Draco had said about her, all the things he had done.  
  
Maybe there was something in this for him. Maybe all the slytherins were planning against her. Trying to split up the amazing trio.  
  
Could she really expect that of Draco?  
  
The answer was yes, how much did she really know about Draco Malfoy?  
  
Hermione thought what if their was something in this for him. She would have to talk to Ginny about it. They would find away to get to the bottom of way Malfoy was being so nice and if there was some kind of plot. They were smart girls.she figured she could ask him but how would she know if it was the truth.  
  
She continued to walk with Malfoy and his two monkey's to Transfiguration class. Another Slytherin? Gryffindor class. She didn't know how she was going to make it threw the day. Her supposed to be friends were mad at her because she was making nice with their enemy but it took that for them to actually notice her. So she was wondering if they were really her friends are were they just using her because she was smart? She was really confused in her thoughts. She was pulled out of those thoughts as someone grabbed her ass. She looked and seen Goyle just grabbed her ass. She was disgusted.  
  
"I would appreciate if you would keep your hands off of me" She said.  
  
Malfoy thought he was talking to her. " I didn't touch you." He said casually.  
  
"I was talking to that buffoon that grabbed I disagree." She pointed to Goyle.  
  
"Goyle. Leave her alone." He yelled at him.  
  
"But she is only a mudblood."  
  
"What did I tell you about using that word? Now don't touch her or else if she wishes to be touched and it looks like she does not so keep your paws off."   
  
"Thanks. She replied. She was still wondering why he was being nice was this some kind of plot. She had to figure something out and get him to tell her the truth.  
  
"No Problem."  
  
She didn't notice that they were already at the Transfiguration class room. She was sure another outburst like potions would happen and McGonagall will be even more pissed she was wondering who she should sit with. She thought to her self she was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.   
  
McGonagall did not even acknowledge Hermione through the class. She did not let Hermione naswer any questions and looked through her like she was a pain of glass.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't make any noise. Perhpas it was because of McGonagall imitimdating nature, her beady eyes tracing over her students faces, as if daring them to interupt her lecture.  
  
Hermione transfigured her pencil case into a plastic photoframe with her ususal perfection, but McGonagall did not give her praise or attention.  
  
Somehow, this hurt Hermione more. McGonagall was her favourite teacher and to be totally ignored like this was unfair and unjust.  
  
Hermione decided she would confront McGonagall at the end of class.  
  
As the class strolled out, Hermione knocked her quills onto the ground so she could stay. Draco offered to help her, but she declined.  
  
"Professor," Hermione began timidly. McGonagall stared at her. With her inner core of strength that seemed to be active lately, she stated more boldy, "I want to know why you are ignoring me."  
  
McGonagall looked at her for another minute, then plopped down into her seat with a sign. "Miss Granger, I can't help but be disappointed that you are mixing with Draco Malfoy and his friends."  
  
"You know what? You don't understand!!! You'll never understand! You don't even know Draco! You are just a old withered Prejudiced bat!" With that Hermione tore out of the class with bright salty tears crawling down her face.  
  
They just don't understand  
  
Hermione felt her knees give away. She was supposed to be in Charms now, and Draco wouldn't be with her. Either would Ginny. She put her face into her hands and started to sob painfully.  
  
No matter how mean Ron and Harry were to her, they were still her best friends. She felt like she had lost something terribly precious.  
  
It was at that moment that a warm hand was felt on her shoulder and Hermione found herself looking into deep sad emerald green eyes.  
  
"Harry..."   
  
"Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
" That is none of your concern Harry. So leave me alone. I just want to be alone." She said in a Icy tone.  
  
" No I am not going to leave you alone. Did Malfoy hurt you Mione?"  
  
" NO. Now leave me alone to cry and think in peace." He would not leave her alone so she got up and took off down the hallway. Wondering why Harry all of the sudden care what was a matter with her. He didn't even notice me till I started hanging out with Draco Malfoy. So she went to one place she always goes to think. The Library. She went there to think how she could tell if Malfoy and the other slytherin's were plotting against her.  
  
She then left the Library and headed to the owlry. She wrote ginny a quick note.  
  
Gin,   
  
Meet me in the room of requirement in 10 mins please. I will be waiting we have to figure out a way to see if Draco Malfoy being nice to me is a prank or something so please help me.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
She then attacked the note to a small Barn owl and sent it off to Ginny.   
  
Hermione stood in the Room of Requirement, waiting impatiently. Her arms were wrapped around her slim frame and she was cold. Hogwarts alwasy got so cold at night.  
  
Ginny Weasley was late. And not just a little late. No, she was late by the good part of an hour. Hermione was starting to feel very emotional and wild thoughts were scattered in her head. If Ginny had abandoned her...  
  
She needed to cry suddenly but her tears would not come. instead they gathered in the base of her throat. She felt weak, sick with everything that had happened.  
  
"Hermione!" A voice called out. Hermione turned to the door to witness a familiar red head clambering into the room. It took a minute for Hermione to gather herself and then she flung herself into Ginny's arms, seeking comfort in the petit girl.  
  
The moment dragged out, giving Hermione time to collect herself. When she did so, she plopped down into a plush sit and Ginny sat across from her.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Ginny cried. "But Harry was questioning me. He's worried about you, you know."  
  
"I know," Hermione answered quietly, "But I don't understand why. He didn't even acknowledge my existance before!"  
  
"Hermione, Harry's had feelings for you for a long time now. He has beena little sidetracked with everything's that happened - Siruius, all the deaths, You-Know-Who always out to kill him. But you know he cares for you. And Ron too. He's just throwing a major tantrum. I think it's hormones!"  
  
Hermione let herself absorb all this information while Ginny plowed on, "Now, you think Draco Malfoy might be trying to trick you?"  
  
"Well, yes, I mean how could he not be? He can't suddenly have changed so much, can he?"  
  
"People change, Hermione. You have. Drastically. Maybe he has too. Maybe he's grown up."  
  
"Or maybe this is some kind of sick prank. Hell, maybe it's some evil plot of Voldemort's!"  
  
"on't say his name!" Ginny cried shrilly before continuing, "The only way you're going to know, is if you ask him."  
  
"Oh, and he's just going to admit to the prank, is he?" Hermione said, feeling suddenly tired.  
  
"The old Malfoy would have," Ginny said with a wisdom Hermione did not know she contained, "To see you're face, he would have told you. You have to find out sooner or later. And the sooner the better."  
  
Hermione nodded reluctantly. Ginny had a point. With a more determined nod, she stood up, embraced Ginny in a quick hug, and left the room.  
  
She walked quickly down the hall towards the dungeons. Luckily enough, Draco was striding towards her.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere," He said urgently, "I thought, well I thought, your old friends," He shook his head, his sentance trailing off. hermione knew what he had thought.  
  
Then he really looked at her, at her tear stained face, her wide brown eyes glistening in the artificial light, and the stance which was upright but weak.  
  
"Oh Merlin, what's wrong? Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"raco," She said huskily, "I need to talk to you. I have some questions."  
  
She looked into his smouldering grey eyes and was scared at his reaction when she asked him what she wanted to know. Would he laugh cruelly, his eyes going cold and distant, or would he get angry at her for thinking such a thing of him after all that he had done? Or would he be sad that she would soubt his so? or would he string her along until later, telling his Slytheirn friends about the stupid Mudblood...  
  
She did not know, but she wanted to. Finding her so-called Grrfindor strength, she spoke...   
  
" Is are friendship a joke? " She asked finding her Gryffindor bravery.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Is are friendship a joke or a prank? Are you trying to get to Harry for Voldemort or break up the trio?" She asked him eyeing him for answers.  
  
" God, No. I am not trying to get to Harry for Voldemort. I hate Voldemort more then I hate Harry. Are Like Dumbledore said alot of us Slytherin's have been misunderstood, Bad reps because of our parents."  
  
" Oh." She replied.  
  
" Sure, I was taught to hate your kind by my father, I have grown up and realized that he was wrong. We are all the same blood should not matter."  
  
" Wow you have finally grew up!" She said in a shocked tone. Smacked him playfually on the arm.  
  
" Do you want to go do something? Instead of just standing here in the hall?"   
  
Hermione strode ahead of him, but when he called her back, she turned to face him.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for all I've done to you. It was uncalled for, I didn't even know you. I just knew your parents were muggles. What I did was so terribly wrong but I hope you can forgive me."  
  
She stepped towords him, and whispered, "I already have, Draco," then she gently put her lips to his.   
  
There kiss became a more passionate one and all Hermione thought was she could not believe that she is kissing Draco Malfoy, and he is actually kissing back. She figured that he would push her away. Draco never thoght that she would kiss him, He thoght of kissing her but the moment had been ruined by Harry and Ron.  
  
They had to come up for air. So he had just held her in his arms and thye kissed again all of the sudden who again came arount the corner seeing this sight Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron growled but stayed put.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and there was something sparkling in his eye. "Why, Hermione, why?"  
  
"You don't know him, Harry."  
  
"And I don't ever want to," Harry said coldy and stormed off, with Ron trailing behind.  
  
Hermione felt the tears gather. She felt alone, lost, and uttlerly deserted. But then she looked at Draco and his steely grey eyes. He took her in his arms. He didn't try to kiss her again but he rubbed her hair comfortably, probably expecting her to cry.  
  
But she didn't cry.  
  
Because she wasn't alone.  
  
She knew that now.  
  
"Draco. Thanks for being here for me."  
  
" Your welcome."  
  
" I guess all Slytherin's are not bad I just wish Harry and Ron could see that. They will be in real trouble later. Once Mrs Weasley finds out what is going on."  
  
" That will be a fun thing to see." He said with a smirk so do you want to do something?"  
  
" I think I am going to go talk to those two Boneheads. I will go to the room that you told me about afterwards."  
  
" Ok so I will see you there later than."  
  
" Bye now see you later." She told him giving him a kiss on the cheek and took off towards the Gryffindor tower. She entered and seen Ron and Harry yelling at Ginny so she stood in the shadows for now.  
  
" You will not tell mom about any of this!" Ron yelled because Ginny was writing a letter.  
  
" Oh yes I will Ronald! I am sure mom would love to know about you calling Mione a Mudblood, and ignoring her because you are too busy with your girlfriends and it took her to be with Malfoy for you to even notice she was there. I am sure she will be glad to know also that thier is finally some house unity between Gryffindor and Slytherin and all you two do is cause trouble turning against someone in your own house. You two always start trouble." Ginny yelled at the two boys most of the common room was quiet because of this scene going on.  
  
" We do not always get in trouble. Trouble finds me." Harry yelled back at him.  
  
" When you get in trouble who always helps to save your butt Harry? If not you probley would have been killed by now."  
  
" ME!" Hermione yelled stepping out of the shadow of the common room.She didn't give the boys time to speak. " If you want Gin we can write your letter in the Slytherin common room. Away from these to Boneheads so they can snog thier girlfriends and figure out how to save themselves from Voldemort when he decideds to attack again because Little Miss Bookworm will not be their to help them since we are no longer friends due thier pigheadedness." Hermione yelled.  
  
She stormed out, ready to meet Draco.  
  
She realised now how much she wanted to see him. Thanks to him, her life was looking up. Him and Ginny were her real friends.  
  
She would just have to accept that. She made her way to the room he had talked of, and said the strange password. Inside stood Draco.  
  
She smiled warmly at him as he greeted her. She looked around. What a cosy little room. Plush beanbags flooded the floor, and a fireplace roared at the right. Hermione thought it was very useful.  
  
"I got you something," Draco told her.  
  
She looked into his steely grey eyes and then down at the little box he was offering her.  
  
"on't worry it's not going to bite you," He smiled, "And it's not a Engagemnet ring either. Just open it!"  
  
She opened it with a smile but when she saw what it was she gasped and looked up at Draco in astonishment.   
  
It was a beautiful hand crafted ring. expensive looking to Hermione. She was thinking it cost to much and that she should not except it.  
  
" Draco, This is too much I can not except this. It is too expensive you should not have spent so much money on me."  
  
" I didn't buy it, I got it from my mother she wanted me to give it to you. She thinks it is marvolous that some Gryffindor's and Slytherins are getting along. Plus I told her you were unsure of a friendship because of how I was to you in the past, following my father's ways.My mother is not like my father."  
  
" Draco still this is too much."  
  
" No it is not. My mother would be insulted if you did not wear it. She put a spell on it as well as long as you wear it you can tell if i am your friend or not. If it is warm. I am if it grows cold then I have reverted back to my old self. Do you understand."  
  
She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. They sat down on the beanbag chairs in the cozy room and talked for a while. Mean while Ginny went to the Slytherin common room and wrote her mother the letter she was chatting with Blaise as well.  
  
Mum,  
  
It has been crazy here the last few days you will not believe it some Slytherins and Gryffindor's are finally getting along. Can you believe it, Mione is friends with Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron have been ignoring her because they are too busy snogging or shagging their girlfriends to notice her. She is suposse to be thier best friend. She always saves them from voldemorts scheme's. It took her being friends with Malfoy for them to notice her. They went off thier rookers. They told Dumbledore that they do not want her in their house they are judging their own house now. Ron called Mione a Mudblood the today to. The other day the called her the b word that rhymes with Withch. They are awful mom.  
  
We sit with the Slytherin's in potions. Snape doesn't seem to mind either. Dumbledore is happy their is finally some inter house unity so maybe the rivals will stop. McGonagal has been ignoring Hermione too, She doesn't like her hanging with Malfoy's sort. He has really been being nice to her, He has changed all Slytherin's are not that bad they just had their fathers bad reputation's. I am writing this in the Slytherin common room since Harry and Ron were yelling at me not to send you anything they don't want you to know they have been bad worse than Fred and George and they know how you get with them.  
  
I figured you should know since you think of Mione as a daughter as well. got to go Good Night Mum Say hi to dad for me.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
It was late after Ginny sent the letter Hermione came in the Slytherin common room with draco to see if Ginny was still their. They headed to the Gryffindor tower and went straight to bed. The next morning they gor up and got ready to go to breakfast they were sure Mrs Weasley would send the boys a Howler. They sat down with the Slytherin's. The mail had arrived.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I HEV BEEN HEARING FROM YOUR LITTLE SISTER! AND HARRY! I WOULD HAVE NEVER EXPECTED IT OF YOU! THE MINUTE YOU TWO GET HOME YOU ARE CLEANING THE GARDEN AND DOING THE DISHES FOR THE WHOLE OF NEXY YEAR! NOW I EXPECT YOU TO APOLOGISE TO HERMIONE AND I EXPECT YOU TO DO IT NOW. Oh, and Ginny dear, thank you for the letter and I am glad you are acting so mature!"  
  
The howler turned and stuck it's great big pink tongue out at the two red faced boys. Their eyes were downcast and they did look ashamed. Hermione was glad.  
  
She finished her breakfast with a unconcealed smile on her face. Draco exchanged a satisfied grin with her and Ginny, though slightly pink with embarrasment, gave the two boys a haughty "You-Deserve-it" look she had copied off Hermione.  
  
Hermione finished her breakfast and began to go to stroll to potions. Draco joined her in the hallway and they strode together, laughing at the two boys faces. their laughter came to a halt when they saw Harry and Ron.  
  
Oh yes, Hermione remem,bered, they had to apologise.  
  
"Well, this should be fun," muttered Draco.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but agree as she saw Harry and Ron shuffle towards her, their eyes on the ground, their cheeks still glowing.  
  
"I'm listening," she said teresely as they began to speak.  
  
" Were Sorry." They said looking at the ground their cheeks were still red.  
  
" What couldn't hear you?" She said with a smug look on her face.  
  
" We are sorry for being jerks to you." Harry replied.  
  
" Can you forgive us Mione?" Ron said.  
  
Ginny now was approaching the group and was standing with Mione and Draco.  
  
" I have to think about it Ronald it really hurt that you who are suppose to be my best friends have been ignoring me and you Ron actually calling me a Mudblood."  
  
" Oh, I see how it is. You have to think about it eh. But you are friends with Ferret Boy here who has taunted you from day 1." Ron said looking like he was getting red with anger.  
  
" Well Ron he has grown up and now knows that what he said was wrong. You on the other hand still are being childish about things. We are not going to continue this now we have potions so we have to go.Don't want to be late. We will finish this in the common room later."  
  
Hermione left with Draco and Ginny. They made their way into potions and still took seats on the Slytherin side. Hermione was still thinking if she should accept their apology. How does she know they mean it and they just are not doing it because Mrs. Weasley told them to.  
  
Ginny then broke the silence as they sat down at their seats. " I am shocked McGonagall didn't get a howler from my mother maybe she will get one during lunch."  
  
" Now that would be funny to see the look on that old bats face." Draco replied.  
  
" Draco! Stop being mean." Hermione said smacking him playfually.  
  
" Ouch that hurt Women."  
  
" Suck it up you big baby." She taunted him. " I am sure Pansy will kiss it better for you." He looked at her with a look of disguston his face.  
  
Snape then walked in the room and still noticed the two Gryffindor's sitting with the Slytherin's. Hermione was still deep in thought about what she should say to Harry and Ron.   
  
"Okay," She said.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Yes. I forgive you."  
  
The two boys sat opposite to her in the Great hall.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, "I am really sorry. You know how I am, with my nasty temper. I blame it on the red hair."  
  
Hermione laughed and Harry joined in. He took her hand and gav eit a litle squeese. "Can you ever really forgive us?"  
  
"I can try," she answered back but she wasn't too sure. Things had changed.  
  
But then a wild mad shout echoed through the hall. Hermione looked up, startled.  
  
"MIVERNA MCGONAGALL! I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT IT OF YOU, A TEACHER, TO BE SO CRUEL TO HERMIONE AS YOU HAVE BEEN. I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED IT OFF MY IDOIT OF A SON," at ths Ron went extremely red indded, "BUT NOT OFF YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! NOT ONLY IS IT A TERRIBLE PREJUDICE CRIME AGAINST A MEMBER OF YOUR OWN HOUSE, BUT TO BE AS PETIT AND SMALL MINDED! WHY! i NEVER!"  
  
At the sight of McGonagall's stricken face at Mrs Weasley's howler, the three Gryfindors burst into laughter.  
  
The Golden Trio was united again!   
  
Mcgonagall was turning red in shock from that howler from Mrs. Weasley. Professor Snape burst out laughing same with most of the students. They never seen a teacher get a howler before. Snape thought he would get one before mcGonagall would get one.   
  
The student's were clearing out of the great hall for their afternoon break before they have Mcgonagall's class. Hermione told them that she was going to the Library she was going to help Blaise and Draco out with History of magic since they had trouble staying awake because of the Pofessor's boring lessons.  
  
" Do you have to Mione?" Ron whinned.  
  
" Yes, They are my friend's as well much to your displeasure. I know you do not like them but they are my friends Ronald and they asked for my help so of course i am going to help them so don't get me started again."  
  
" Ok I am sorry Mione."   
  
Hermione then went to the library to help Blaise and Draco out they only had half hour till Transfiguration. Where they would see Mcgonagall.  
  
" Sorry I am late Ron was arguing with me again."   
  
" Are you ok?" Draco asked giving her a questioning look.  
  
" Yes he was arguing about me coming here, I told him that you are my friends as well and i am coming to help since you asked me."  
  
The time passed and it was now time for Transfiguration. They three made their way to class.   
  
McGonagall let Hermione answer every question in the class. It was quite humourous really. Hermione was quite delighted in fitting back into her old role as the insufferable know-it-all. McGongall never really looked at her properly and her cheeks were rather pink, but apart from that, she acted like the perfect professor, giving her prefect student all the attention she deserved.  
  
Draco, Blaise, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were giggling all through the class.  
  
After class, McGonagall asked her (In a very very very polite voice) would she mind staying behind?  
  
"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "I, er, I am extremely sorry for any suffering I have caused you. Due to a certain incident this morning, I have realised that my actions have been immature and unreasonable. Please do forgive me."  
  
"That's okay, Professor," Hermione said brightly and with a cheeky grin, "It was woprth it to see your face this morning."  
  
"Yes," McGonagall said, "I'm sure it was rather amusing. Severus seemed to think so."  
  
"All the students did, Professor," Hermione continued with a cheek that she had gathered of hanging with the slytherins.  
  
"Yes, well, that will be all, Miss Granger. Thank you for your time."  
  
"It was my pleasure," Hermione answered and, with a swing of her bag over her shoulder, she strolled out, feeling as if her day was going quite well.   
  
*  
  
She was humming to herself with a happy smile on her face when Harry came along. She joined him and together they strolled down the hall, chatting easily.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said and his voice was low and serious, "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hermione, i know i've been a bastard to you."  
  
"Not as much as Ron."  
  
"No, but I have been. Now listen, it's been because, well, er, I've been, er, you kow, jealous."  
  
"Jealous of what?"  
  
"Of Malfoy! When I saw you, kissing him, I..."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Harry?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with you, Hermione. or at least in very deep like."  
  
"You have a girlfriend!"  
  
"I dumped her. I think we'd be good together. When I saw Malfoy kissing you, all I've ever wanted to do was kiss you too."  
  
Hermione didn't act quickly enough. Harry's face zoomed closer. He was going to kiss her, and she couldn't do anything but stand there, stupidily. this was Harry! What was he doing?  
  
"No."  
  
A voice out of somewhere pulled Hermione out of her own stupidity. She pulled back from harry sharply. But then she felt her world crash down on her when she saw Draco standing there, his teeth clenched, his eyes sparkling with anger and betrayal.  
  
"Hermione? How could you? So that's it, is it? You just used me 'till you were back in your little golden trio! I thought you were better than that. But you're not. You're nothing. You're just a filthy little mudblood."  
  
Draco turned and stormed off angrily.  
  
Hermione looked down at her finger startled.  
  
The ring was getting colder, colder until it was like a band of ice on her finger.  
  
Hermione looked like she was going to start to cry. Draco ran off with out letting her explain. She had really liked Draco and now Harry went and screwed it all up. Hermione thought I was so stupid just to stand their.  
  
" Harry I can't believe you tried to do that. I can't love you the way you want me to. You are my best friend and I don't want to ruin that besides I like someone else but now you ruined that." Hermione then ran back to her room to cry.  
  
After awhile of crying Ginny came knocking on the door. Hermione thought that it was Harry.  
  
" Go Away!" Hermione yelled.  
  
" It is Ginny. Are you ok?" Hermione then got up and let Ginny in. Then she locked the door once Ginny was in. " Are you ok Hermione? What happened?"  
  
" Harry." She replied.  
  
" What about Harry?"  
  
" He tried to Kiss me all I could do was stand their i couldn't move I was to shocked to move. He said He was Jelous of Draco and he thinks he is in love with me and then tried to kiss me. Draco saw and He thinks I was using him to get back with the Golden Trio."  
  
" And were you?" Gin asked.  
  
" No, I really like Draco. When ikissed him I felt something there but I didn't want to rush things. You know we have been enemies for so long and now we were friends but not anymore Harry screwed that up. Draco didn't even let me explain. He hates me now again."  
  
" How do you know that Mione?" Gin questioned looking at the older girl that had a tear stained face.  
  
" He gave me a ring. It was a friendship ring his mother sent it to give to me it was a ring of his mother's. There is a spell on it since I didn't know if are friendship was a joke. If it is warm then we are friends. If cold we are not and the ring is like ice right now. So he hates me. I never got to explain. wish I could but he called me a Mudblood."  
  
" I am sorry Mione." She said hugging the older girl that is like a sister to her. She knows she really like Draco and feels bad for the girl she has had a rough year so far.  
  
" What should I do Gin?"   
  
"I don't know, Hermione, I just don't know."  
  
"Either do I," She replied wistfully, looking at the cold band of ice weighing down her finger, "Either do I."  
  
" I have to figure something out. I can't stand him being mad at me thinking I used him. I didn't." Hermione said looking at the younger girl.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat there for a few hours thinking about what Hermione could do to make Draco see that she did not use him. Ginny then decided to write her mother to tell her that the boys apologised to Mione and So did McGonagall.  
  
Mum,  
  
How are you? I am doing ok. I just wanted to let you know the boys apologised to Hermione. They had made up Mcgonall apologised as well.   
  
But Harry tried to kiss Mione and now she is mad at him again. Harry tried to kiss her and she did not want to kiss him and Draco seen the whole thing and he is now made at Hermione. He thinks Mione used him to get back with Harry and Ron which she did not. Mione really likes Draco now and we do not know what to do. Maybe she can talk to Blaise. He is Draco's best friend. I willl write you back later to tell you how things go.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
Ginny thought maybe Harry and Draco will get howlers from my mother tomorrow at breakfast HE HE I am so bad.  
  
" I know maybe you can talk to Blaise." He is Draco's bestfriend." Ginny told the Hermione maybe he can help you out.  
  
" I don't know maybe I will but I think I am going to go to the Library to read."  
  
" Ok. Hermione. I will talk to you later. I have to go send my mom this letter anyways see you tomorrow at breakfast.  
  
Hermione walked in the Library and seen that Blaise was there. She walked up to where he was doing his homework.  
  
" May I join you? She asked hoping Draco didn't tell him what happened already.  
  
" Oh course we are friends aren't we are do we go back to hating each other?" Blaise asked the girl he noticed it looked like she had been crying.  
  
" We are still friends."  
  
" Are you ok?" He asked her.  
  
" Not really I am having a bit of a problem." She said.  
  
" Maybe I can help? What is it."  
  
" Well you see I really like Draco. When we kissed that day I felt something there. Today Harry tried to kiss me I swear Blaise I did not want to kiss him, He tried to kiss me and Draco saw and He thought I tried to use him and I did not I really like him now he hates me again and I don't know what to do. It is all Harry's fault. Harry told me he loves me but i can never love him the way he loves me. I like Draco. Now Harry blew my chances with him."  
  
" Don't worry I will talk to Draco at breakfast. I know him he has a bit of a temper and tends to over react i swear he is worse than a girls sometimes."  
  
" Thank you Blaise. I think I am gonna go to bed now it is getting late. Thank you." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. She went to her room and went to bed.   
  
The next morning she got up and went to take a shower and got dressed. she met up with Ginny. They headed down to breakfast and sat down with Lavender and Pavarti. Ginny was hoping the boys get howlers that would be funny she thought. Ron was wondering what was going on.  
  
Moments later the owls began streaming in carying mail. Through the hall GInny saw two bright red envelopes. She grinned.  
  
'Thank you mum!' she thought, causually sipping her pumkin juice. Harry noticed a rather uncharacteristic smirk on her face.  
  
"GInny, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"WHat? Oh, yes, Harry. I'm fine. WHy do you ask?"  
  
"You're just... off i suppose. No in a bad way! but--AH!" Harry got a mouthful of pumpkin juice as the Howler landed in his goblet.  
  
After choking a moment, Harry regianed his sense and stared fearfully at the note. Ginny noticed Draco across the room looking apprehensively at his, bot clearly recalling the previous incident with a howler. ALmost simultaniously, the two letters exploded...   
  
You could hear Harry's Howler start. " HARRY JAMES POTTER. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KISS HERMIOME WHEN SHE APPERENTLY DID NOT WANT TO BE KISSED YOU SHOULD ASK HER HOW SHE FEELS FIRST. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T THINK OF EVERYONE'S REACTIONS. I AM VERY DISAPOINTED THAT YOU DID NOT THINK THINGS THREW YOU BETTER TELL HER YOU ARE SORRY BEFORE YOU RUIN YOUR FRIENDSHIP AGAIN ON YOUR OWN STUPIDITY.  
  
It then exploded and Draco's started.   
  
"DRACO HUMPREY MALFOY JUNIOR SENIOR! HOW DARE YOU DISHONOUR THE MALFOY NAME AND KISS A MUDBLOOD! YOU ARE GROUNDED AND MAY NOT PET THE CHICKENS FOR A TOTAL OF FIVE DAYS. BUT.... do remembr that myself and your father love you very much and are only doing what is in your best interest. Have a good nights sleep Humpy."  
  
Draco shut his grey eyes, his left hand gripping the Slytherin Table in an effort to not hex someone. Taking a deep breath he looked up, his eyes flicking around the room.  
  
In a sudden, swift movement he got to his feet, sweeping out of the hall as fast as he could without looking too hurried.  
  
In reality he couldn't wait to get out of there. Walking briskly along the corridor, his chin raised a notch - he avoided eye contact with anyone.  
  
Once he had gotten outside to the safety of the trees bordering the Forbidden Forest; hidden from the castles view, he slid down resting his head against the rough bark of a oak tree.   
  
A single tear slid down his cheek, his usually impecable plantinum blond hair in dissarray.  
  
Suddenly he tensed, his eyes turning almost cat like. After a few minutes of careful vigalance he relaxed, unaware of the figure that stood a bit away from him.  
  
***  
  
Ron glared at the white blond hair of the other boy, his hands clenching and unclenching.   
  
How he hated Draco.  
  
How he would like to... he didn't know... do something... anything... he would do anything to kill the pain... take it away.  
  
I tried to kill the pain,  
  
But only brought more.  
  
(So much more)  
  
I'm dying,  
  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal.  
  
I'm dying,  
  
Praying,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
Screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved ?  
  
Am I too lost ?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
Do you remember me ?  
  
Lost for so long.  
  
Will you be on the other side ?  
  
Will you forgive me ?  
  
I'm dying,  
  
Praying,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
Screaming.  
  
Am I too lost to be saved ?  
  
Am I too lost ?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
(Return to me salvation)  
  
(I want to die!)  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave.  
  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
  
Will I be denied ?  
  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.  
  
***  
  
Hermione cradled her head in her hands, at complete loss for what to do. The last few days... weeks... whatever. She had los t count.. had been hell.  
  
What had happened had been so sudden, so out of the blue that she didn't have any time to prepare.  
  
Hearing a scuffling noise behind her, she turned around, her chocolate brown eyes tolerant.  
  
"Come out Adrienne."  
  
A small version of Hermione came out - the only difference being her hair a little less frizzy and eyes more hazel.  
  
Whatever she had expected to meet at Hogwarts, a long lost sister had not been part of her plan.   
  
Hermione was at a loss seeing this girl she looked just like her but younger, Hermione was thinking this can't be my sister. I didn't think I had a sister. It has to be a coincidence, But maybe if she is my sister maybe that means I am not Muggleborn and I was adopted that means my parent's lied to me and never told me. Seeing this girl made lots of thoughts go threw here head. She just didn't know what to do. She was getting short on breath from thinking to hard she was starting to look a little sick her face paled.  
  
Adrienne was also thinking that maybe this is her long lost sister. Adrienne parents told her she had an older sister but she was kidnapped when she was a little baby and they could not locate her with spells so she was no longer in the wizarding world. It was a Little shocking to be face to face with this girl that looks a lot like her but older. Finally Adrienne Spoke. She seen that Hermione looked sick.  
  
"Are you ok Miss You look a bit sick ?"Adrienne asked being polite.  
  
"I am in shock I think I need some air." Hermione said in a low tone.  
  
"Well, let me help you to get outside then." Adrienne told the older girl.  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall. Ginny was looking rather smug. Harry and Draco both got howlers. Ginny was wondering how Draco got one from his mom for kissing a Mudblood. She knew Draco liked Hermione. Mrs. Malfoy had gave Draco the ring to give Hermione. She expected her mother to send Draco and Howler. She had wrote her mother this made Ginny ponder why Mrs. Malfoy sent him a Howler. Ginny was thinking things were getting odder and odder. Ginny was wondering where Hermione went and where was Ron. Ginny glanced at Harry he was looking rather pissed about getting another Howler from Mrs. Weasley. What was it 2 in one week?  
  
Meanwhile outside near the forbidden forest. Where both Ron and Draco where. Ron thought this was the perfect timing to kick Draco Malfoy's Butt. He was alone without his goons to protect him. Draco was thinking about the howler what was up with his mother. Father must have go out of Azkaban again or he stole her wand and put the Imperious curse on her when she was visiting him. I hate him he yelled out loud to no one. He was also still mad at Hermione for kissing Harry but Harry got a howler today as well saying how dare he kiss Hermione when she didn't want to be kissed. His mind was filled with confusing thoughts. He then though his father was right Emotions are weaknesses.  
  
Ron was now closer to Draco and heard him yell I hate him. Ron snuck up to Draco and punched him in his face causing his nose to break and blood was now dripping down his face.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that for Weasley." he spat out coldly. Ron tried to Hit him again but he blocked Ron's punch. " Answer my question."  
  
"For Hermione. You have been controlling her to hate us haven't you? " Ron yelled.  
  
"I have done no such thing. She has been doing that one her own, Maybe if you didn't ignore her then she would have never came to me. I don't want to fight over this as well. You have her back now she likes Potter. I seen them kissing. She was just using me to get back with the Golden Trio." This time he popped Ron in the face. His nose was broken as well. Draco Went to leave and Ron tackled him from behind the boys were now rolling around on the ground. Hagrid heard yelling outside and went to see what the noise was and seen two boys fighting.  
  
"Now break it up now." Hagrid bellowed and pulled the two apart and seen it was Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. "What do you think you two were doing?" Neither answered. Hagrid seen the blood dripping down both boys face and then he told them he will be ringing them to the hospital wing and then you both will go see the headmaster. He started walking with the boys both glaring at each other.  
  
Hermione was now exiting the front doors with Adrienne behind her. She seen Hagrid with 2 boys. Hermione was now down the stairs with Adrienne. " What's going on here?" Hermione asked Hagrid." Hermione felt her ring get warmer as Draco seen her and then it went cold again when he remembered she kissed Harry.  
  
"I found these two fighting out near the Forbidden forest. I asked them what they think they were doing and neither would answer me."  
  
"Ronald Weasley." Hermione yelled." You mother is going to be pissed off at you for fighting again." She then looked at Draco pointing at him. " You are a school prefect you are not supposed to be fighting."  
  
"He started it." Draco said with a smirk glaring at Ron.  
  
"Then you should have walked away. End of story." Hermione yelled at him. Draco tried to say something again. " Oh don't start Draco. I know how you two feel about each other and I know you fought back so don't try to talk you way out of this one." Draco was confused he figured she would call him Malfoy again not Draco. They all then noticed the girl behind Hermione watching this scene.  
  
"Who's this?" Hagrid asked.  
  
She stepped foward. "I am Adrienne. I am new here. I am a Ravenclaw." All the boys looked at her and then looked at Hermione. They noticed she looks a lot like Hermione but younger. The boys still had blood from the fight running down their face. They all were just staring at the resemblance of the two girls standing in front of them.  
  
"Er... is that your sister?" Ron asked.  
  
Hargrid's mouth dropped.  
  
Draco looked from the new girl's face to Hermione's. He looked at her, waiting for a answer.  
  
Hermione felt a whirlpool full of emotions. Everything was suddenly spinning. This new girl... Draco... Harry... Life, in general. How was one normal girl supposed to cope with such feelings?  
  
Her knees felt weak, and she saw little dots do a ballet in front of her eyes. I should sleep more, she thought in a strange momnet where everything seemed still.  
  
Then her knees gave away and she was falling. Darkness seemed to cave in around her and her stomach seemed to clench. What's happening?  
  
Strong arms caught her.  
  
She was utterly confused for half a minute and then, the world came spinning back into view. She pushed her eyes opened to focus on Draco and then she became aware of how close she was to him. This is where I belong. In his arms.  
  
"raco..."  
  
"Are you okay?" Adrienne asked.  
  
Hermione didn't answer her. Her attention was focused on Draco. His eyes seemed so worried, so loving.  
  
"I didn't want to kiss Harry," She told him weakly.  
  
"I know, Hermione, I know that now."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for fighting. And I'm sorry for not listening to you."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron demanded, not liking the hushed conversation the two were having.  
  
"Nothing," Draco answered, "She's just tired. She needs to rest."  
  
He helped her back to the castle. He didn't carry her in his arms, that would have been impratical, but he helped her all the way, every now and then whispering meaningful apologies.  
  
Hermione wasn't aware of much at that time. The one thing she didn't notice, however, was her ing that was warm and comfortable on her finger.  
  
Her Draco was back.  
  
Hermione was Happy that her Draco was back but now that she thought about it she was confused as well as Draco about his mother. She just now realized he still had blood running down his face. Hagrid and Adrienne walked with Ron to the hospital wing. Ron still wanted answers about who this girl is and if she is Hermione's sister they look a like. Hermione opened her mouth to say something to Draco but she was still kind of in a daze from all these emotions she has right now. Finally she found her voice.  
  
" Draco you are hurt you should get to the hospital wing?" She said her voice full of concern.  
  
" I am hurt but I will be fine, I can fix my self up. You on the other hand need to rest. We are closer to my room so you may stay there and rest. I have to go see Dumbledore. He is probley in the hospital wing with Ron."  
  
" But I can't rest what about classes. I can't fall behind."  
  
" Please Hermione you need to rest. I will tell dumbledore of the situaton. I am sure he will understand." Draco said his voice full of concern.  
  
He finally lead her to his room which was closer. He said his password and escorted her into his room. She was a bit amazed it was huge. Like the size of the Gryffindor common room. It was decorated in Slytherin colors. Of course he is the Slytherin King. He lead her over to his bed and told her to Lay down and rest. His bed was dressed with green silk sheets and blankets with the Slytherin silver dragon on the blanket. He picked up his wand and did a quick healing spell on himself and a cleaning charm and he was good as new.  
  
"raco."  
  
" Yes, Mione?"  
  
" Why did your mother send you a howler?"  
  
" I am not really sure, But i have 2 guesses. my father either broke out of Azkaban and is controlling her or he stole her wand when she went to visit him and put a curse on her and is controlling her. I will find out later. " He told her now get some rest." He then left and Hermione layed down thinking about the new girl Adrienne and how they look alot a like.  
  
Draco was walking down the hall when Ginny ran into him. She fell on the floor and he held his hand out to help her up. She thoughty that he hated Mione so why would he be helping her up  
  
" Thanks." Ginny mummbled as he helped her up.  
  
" Your Welcome." He said and started to walk off.  
  
" Wait Ginny." Yelled at him. He turned waiting for her reply." Have you seen Mione anywhere I have been looking for her everywhere?"  
  
" Yes, She is in my quaters. She had a fainted outside. I think it was stress related but I am not sure. She is there resting."  
  
" She fainted, I wonder what got her so stressed." Ginny said out loud meaning to say it in her head.  
  
" Loads of things i suppose. Probley most of it me not letting her speak about the thing with Potter, I know now she did not want to kissPotter, Then some of it probley had to do with this new girl as well that looks like her but younger.She is probley over worked thinking to much about everything going on in these past few weeks."  
  
" I guess your right." Ginny responded.  
  
" I would take you to see her but I have to go to the hospital wing. I am sure Dumbledore is there by now." He said walking away again.  
  
" Why would you need to go there if you are not injured?" Ginny said looking him over he looked fine.  
  
" My nose was broken if fixed it myself when I brought Hermione to my room after she collapsed. Your brother had broke my nose we got into a fight." Ginny was now walking with him to the hospital wing.  
  
" Ron started it I am sure. Him and he temper he needs to learn to manage it better."  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital wing. Adrienne, Ron and Hagrid were waiting for Draco and Dumbledore while Madam Pomfrey was fussing over Ron's Nose. He still wondered about this new girl. Draco and Ginny entered Ron not seeing they entered Ginny seen the new girl and thought she did look a lot like Mione.   
  
" RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU GET INTO ANOTHER FIGHT YOU ARE SO GROUNDED WHEN YOU GET HOME." Ginny yelled sounding like there mother. Ron had a shocked look on his face thinking he mother was there. Adrienne, Hagrid turned around as well.  
  
"Who are you?" Ginny screeched.  
  
Adrienne looked at them all calmly, moisting her lips, and twirling a strand of her hair around her little finger before answering. She then examined her nails briefly, probably finding the right wording for her coming explantion.  
  
She finally looked up, sighed, then, with a small smile playing on her lips she started, "I am Hermione's Granger's sister."  
  
"uh!" Ginny seemed impatiant and in one of her excited shouting stages.  
  
"And my parents are..."  
  
Adrienne was cut off by Ron. " Hermione really is your sister. Does she know. Wait a minute Hermione does not have a sister." Ron spoke out. " But you do look alot alike."  
  
" DUH RON! Thanks for pointing out what is obvious." Ginny yelled at him.  
  
" She doesn't know I am her sister. She was kidnapped when she was a baby from my parents. I was sent here to find my sister to see if she has returned to the wizarding world. So maybe we could figure out what happened and why we could not locate her.and we could become a family again." Adrienne replied quickly.  
  
" Cool Mione has a sister. Wait till Harry finds out." Ron said.  
  
" I thought you were hurt as well?" Hagrid asked Malfoy.   
  
" I fixed my self up when I dropped Hermione off at my room."  
  
" WHAT!" Ron bellowed.  
  
" Hey it was closer and I know I had to come here." Draco replied.  
  
" You left Her with those slimy slitherins?" Ron asked him.  
  
" No Weasley. I have my own quaters thank you."  
  
" Oh." Was all Ron said.  
  
" So Who are you parents Miss?" Draco asked." Maybe I know them and can help you with to why you could not located her?"  
  
Dumbledore then walked in looking at all his students.  
  
Adrienne looked up at Draco, her big brown eyes wide with some unexplainable emotion. She bowed her head, her corkscrew curls falling in her face – but she made no move to brush them away.  
  
"But sir… I … I can't…"  
  
A single tear slipped down her cheek, her fingers fumbling clumsily with the silver locket around her neck.  
  
She looked at the floor, her head lowered.  
  
"I am not allowed to disclose the location of our real parents to anyone… Hermione must put her trust in me and allow me to lead her away from here."  
  
She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously, her eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Please sirs… don't hit me."  
  
She near whispered, her hands clutching at her robes. Spinning around on her heel she took a deep breath, as if she was going to say something but Adrienne thought better of it, spinning on her heel and running out of the hall.  
  
Once outside she drew in gulps of breath as her sickness took over. The words of her parents came back to her… haunting her once again.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
If you want to live, you must bring him back. Do not let stupid emotions like guilt, fear and cowardice get in your way. You know what you have to do.  
  
A six-year-old Adrienne looked up at her father, a startled look on her face. Any fool could see that she was scared witless. But her father… well, the animal that was her father was, did not see anything. He did not care about anything but himself.  
  
Sometimes she wondered whether it was her fault. Whether the reason her father treated her this way was because of her. It seemed that everywhere she went she spread hurt. Disease. She was a curse.   
  
The one thing that she would want in life was to be normal. Hah. That would be a laugh. She was not normal and would never be. She was anything but ordinary.  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
  
Just to feel the danger  
  
I wanna scream  
  
It makes me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
To walk within the lines  
  
Would make my life so boring  
  
I want to know that I   
  
Have been to the extreme  
  
So knock me off my feet  
  
Come on now give it to me  
  
Anything to make me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please.  
  
Let down your defences  
  
Use no common sense  
  
If you look you will see   
  
that this world is a beautiful   
  
accident turbulent suculent   
  
opulent permanent, no way  
  
I wanna taste it   
  
Don't wanna waste it away  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh my self to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to breath?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
A now nine year old Adrienne stared at the darkening sky, tears running down her face. She was not normal then so there was no reason that she would be normal now. Be an ordinary girl and lead an ordinary life.   
  
Well, she had come to realize that. And she didn't want to be ordinary any more.  
  
Her gaze lifted, her eyes turning into pools of black.  
  
She would not betray her father. He had made her what she had become today. She would bring him Ron Weasley.   
  
After Adrienne had left the hospital wing. Draco looked at Ron and Ginny. The Headmaster went to talk to Hagrid and Madam Pompfrey in her office. Draco then spoke to them. " I don't like what that girl said there has to be a hidden plot there. She has to lead Hermione away from the school. I don't like the idea of that. It could be Voldemort plotting some way to get to Harry. We have to watch her don't let her leave the school."  
  
"What do you mean hidden plot? Ron asked.  
  
" Geez Weasley you are so daft some times. She wants to lead Hermione away from the school. She cannot tell us who her parent's really are. How do we know she is really Hermione's sister if she had a sister that is? She could be disguised to look like Hermione to lure her into a trap for Harry or something. I grew up I a family of Death Eaters. When there is something suspicious it usually has a hidden plot. I am telling you something is not right. We have to watch her and watch Hermione. We cannot let Hermione leave alone. She would be defenseless against Voldemort and what army is left." Draco told them. Ginny shook her head meaning she understood.  
  
Dumbledore came out with some strange look on his face but they did not mention it. He just told Draco and Ron they had detention tomorrow night and 15 points from each house for fighting then he left. Ron, Ginny and Draco left as well Madam Pompfrey let them leave.  
  
"Should we tell Harry?" Ron and Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, I know he hates me but her cares for Hermione. We have to watch the two girls for Hermione's safety and if she does leave we have to be there to follow. We can't let her be strung into this trap." Draco to them and then they were off to find Harry. They found him outside flying on the Qudditch pitch. Ron called Him Down . " Harry come here." Harry came right down and then noticed that Malfoy was there and not Hermione.   
  
" Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
" She is resting she fainted early after she seen Draco and Ron got into a fight. There also is a new girl you should be aware of." Ginny told him.  
  
"I know you don't like me. I am the only one to blame for that. I am here to help Hermione. There is this new girl who claims she is Hermione's sister her name is Adrienne she is in ravenclaw. She looks like Hermione when she was younger." Draco tried to explain.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Harry yelled.  
  
" Calm down now Potter let me finish. She says Hermione was kidnapped as a baby, We do not know that for sure. She could be disguised to look like Hermione. I don't know for sure but what she said sounds fishy. She has to lead Hermione away from the school to meet her parents. I grew up in a family of death eater's I think it is a trap to get to you. Voldemort knows you will come after your friends and he will use that against you Potter. That is your weakness." Harry was speechless." Now we have to watch the two make sure they do not leave the castle we don't want her brought into a trap." Draco finished.  
  
" So what should we do?" Harry asked.  
  
" Keep an eye on her don't let them leave the school if they do we must follow. I know you have an invisible cloak bring it with you everywhere incase they try to leave."  
  
" Ok how do you know I have one?" Harry asked with his eyebrowls raised.  
  
" Come off it Potter. How else can you get around without getting caught." Was Draco's reply.  
  
" Oh."  
  
" So what should we do now?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Hermione is resting so we should go have a talk with a Death Eater spy maybe he knows what is going on?"  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was having a strange dream about her parents. Voldemort spoke. " Bring me the boy. He will bring me back to power, Send your daughter on her mission to get him here do not disobey my wishes or I will kill you."  
  
" Yes, Master. " The dark hair guy said." I will send her to find her sister straight away.  
  
Then her dream blurred.  
  
Back outside.  
  
" So who are we going to see?" Harry asked.  
  
" Snape." was Draco's reply.  
  
" We have to go see that slimy git. He hates us." Ron whined.  
  
" He may have some answers. He is a spy. Now stop whining and lets go." Then they were off to the Dungeons.  
  
Snape muttered angrily as he swept around his dungeons in a rage. Someone had dared to mix up the dragon claw with the essence of bogweed. What was the world coming to these days? Honestly…   
  
"Next thing you know, they'll be coming down to the dungeons to ambush me when I'm al--"  
  
He did not even get the last word out of his mouth before a herd of students came rushing into the dungeon, shooting rapid fire questions at him.  
  
"Professor! Thank god you-"  
  
"We need your he--"  
  
"It's the girl, she sa--"  
  
"And Hermione sa--"  
  
"But you see, the thing is--"  
  
"And the death eater--"  
  
"My parents--"  
  
"So you see,"   
  
Harry finished, his emerald green eyes almost feverish with some unknown emotion.  
  
Snape blinked once.  
  
His worst fears had come true.. they had come to ambush him. His coal coloured eyes flicking around the room like a caged animal in a zoo, he took in a deep breath, flicking his greasy hair back from his face.  
  
"What are you doing here? You do know that the dungeons are out of bounds unless supervised by a member of staff? You are aware of the concequences I am sure."  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco blinked.  
  
"But Sir…" Draco said, putting on his best student face. "We think that Potter may be under attack from the dark lord – we think that the girl claiming to be Hermiones sister is part of it…"  
  
Snape turned his head so fast his neck cricked. Wincing, his eyes searched the boys, as if searching for some kind of sign he was lying or cracking some kind of sick joke. There were none.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Snapped Snape.   
  
"Off to Dumbledore we go."  
  
***  
  
Ron frowned. He had a bad feeling and his bad feelings were often correct. He turned around, an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes flicked around the corridor, as if expecting someone or something to jump out at him any second. Almost unconsciously, his fingers began inching towards his wand… he wasn't safe…  
  
***  
  
Adrienne turned around, smiling as everyone trooped in. Everything was going exactly to plan…  
  
She had known that they would come to Dumbledore. Good thing that she had gotten there first… a slow smile spread across her face as Dumbledore turned around in his chair, smiling at them all.  
  
"Well, I trust you are coming here for condolence that Adrienne is indeed Miss Grangers sister. In case you doubt it, I took some tests. They are, in fact blood sisters."  
  
Adrienne hid a smile as contrite looks appeared on their faces – all of them muttering apologies.  
  
Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world  
  
"It's okay." She said sweetly, smiling up at them.  
  
"But Ron, I need to ask you a favour."  
  
Ron looked down at the nine year old, feeling a sudden wave of guilt envelop him. How could he have accused someone so young of something so bleak?  
  
"Sure, Adrienne." He said, smiling weakly.  
  
That never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled.  
  
***  
  
"Where are we?" Ron asked after a while, looking around with a confused look on his face.  
  
Adrienne just smiled, one hand tugging him forward insistenly.  
  
"My sister has had quite a shock and she needs something to cheer her up." She said dismissively, waving a hand at him.  
  
"Now hurry up!"  
  
Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
  
Oh, how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she  
  
Whilst she was supposedly smiling and innocent, inside Adrienne was seething. How dare they treat Hermione as if she was better than anyone.  
  
How dare they treat her, Adrienne as if she were inferior!  
  
A slight scowl crossed her face but she wiped it off almost immediately, in case Ron saw.  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
  
***  
  
Hermione groaned, rolling over onto her stomach. She hadn't felt this bad for ages. She closed her eyes, but opened them almost immediately.   
  
Reaching over, she grabbed the note that was propped up against her bedside table three times, before letting out a cry which caused the owls, sleeping, to awake with a start and take to the air.  
  
***  
  
Without the mask  
  
Where will you hide?  
  
Can't find yourself,  
  
Lost in your lies  
  
"Come ON!"  
  
"I'm coming." Ron snapped, his hair rumpled. He was not used to trekking through rough forests and frankly, he didn't like it. At all.  
  
Adrienne hurried on, pausing only to check that he was following.  
  
Finally, they stumbled across a clearing, but the care ground gave Ron no comfort. For the ground was surrounded by people in cloaks.  
  
"Adrienne?" He whispered, before everything went black.  
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
***  
  
Hermione grabbed her winter cloak and her wand before running out of the room. Not Ron. She couldn't take Ron. Not her best friend. Not Ron. She… she loved him.  
  
It was at that moment that Hermione realised it.  
  
The person she loved wasn't Draco.  
  
It wasn't Harry.  
  
It was Ron.  
  
***  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
Not for real that you can save me  
  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool.  
  
Well she thinks she loves Ron she was not sure. Emotions were going threw her head. She felt something when she kisses Draco. But now she had to find Ron Her best friend before it is to late. She would have to deal who she loves after this is all over and done. She still had her wand in grip and ran to the headmasters office.  
  
Harry, Draco and Ginny were walking down the hall when she ran past them they seen where she was heading and turned that direction as well.  
  
HErmione said the password to Dubledore's office as fast as she could and stormed in there. He was talking to snape. The others rushed in as well all she could blurt out before she passed outDraco catching her in his arms was " SHE HAS RON."   
  
Thermion blinked, rushing forward, her blood pounding in her head. She had to go on. For Runs sake. Nobody had believed her in the first place. There was no reason they ought to now. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she tossed a strand of bushy hair back from her face, eyes wide.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was  
  
I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
She stumbled on, pushing branches out of her way. She needed to find him.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms  
  
Holding my last breath?  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Choking back sobs, she ran on, tripping over a overgrown root and rushing on.  
  
Sweet rapture and life,  
  
It ends here tonight.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
  
It was getting dark… she needed to hurry if she intended to make it out of this – alive.  
  
I know you hear me,  
  
I can taste it in your tears.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you.  
  
Sweet rapture and life,  
  
It ends here tonight.  
  
"RON!" Hermione screamed, the shrill sound finally escaping her as she slid to the ground, sobbing.  
  
Closing your eyes  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there.  
  
The reality struck her like a knife. The pain, the hurt, the anguish, the betrayal. They poured out of her, soaking the ground around with her pain.  
  
Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.  
  
She raised her head, eyes wide as she heard the voice of a young girl. Adrienne to be exact.  
  
(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
  
(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture and life,  
  
It ends here tonight.  
  
Hermione heard Adrienne she was saying "sorry father. I am I could not get near him."  
  
" You stupid little girl, You a disgrace to are family. You were supposed to bring Potter here you idiot." A man in a black hooded cloak said.  
  
"I am really sorry Father, I haven't seen him around I think he is hiding."  
  
"That is no excuse Adrienne Now you ruined the plan you selfish little brat."  
  
Hermione then seen where they had Ron tied up. He was out cold. She rushed over to him and muttered under her breath a charm that woke him up. He was suprized to see Hermione she held a finger up telling him to be quiet. She untied him and kissed him Ron was shocked by this as well especially since she was going out with Draco and He Lavender. He didn't like Hermione that way anymore Harry did.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure if she felt anything for Ron after that kiss all she knew was he was her best friend and she had to get him out of there. She whispered in his ear . " I am going to make a scene get out of here and get the others. Fast Harry will believe you. If not use the Mauder's Map and he will see I am no longer on school grounds now Hurry." Ron nodded and understood. He scampered off to get out of the forest he was near Hagrid's hut and he could not run anymore but he had to.  
  
The man was still yelling at Adrienne. She began to cry. He father yelled. " Adrienne you are a pureblood witch you are a Dark Wizard you are to show no emotions." Her father raised his wand to his daughter and yelled " Curcio" The girl was screaming out in pain some more. It felt like all these knives were stabbing her, This girl was only 9 years old but was very smart like Hermione she had to be if she was a Ravenclaw 1st year.   
  
Hermione then came out of the shadows and yelled. " Leave her alone." Hermione had her wand pointed at the man clutching it tight. The man that is supposed to be her father looking at her   
  
"Well, what do we have here?" he remarked. " Why it is my little Hermione Granger." The man replied.  
  
"I am not your daughter, You are evil, You are scum. I am nothing like you and never will be. Your side will never win," she spat out in an icy tone. Adrienne was slumped to the ground. Hermione now felt bad for this young girl that is her sister she had to leave with his monster.  
  
" Oh little girl what do you pry tell you are going to do about it. You are my Daughter we have the same blood flowing threw are veins you are like me." The man replied to Hermione's iciness.  
  
" No Un like you I have a heart. You do not!" She exclaimed.  
  
" You dare talk back to me. Curcio" HE yelled at her. She know was screaming in pain. "Tie them up with the other one he said pointing to Hermione and Adrienne. They went to tie the girls up with Ron but he was no longer there.  
  
"Sir, He has escaped." Another masked man replied.  
  
"Potter will still come for his Beloved Hermione with that Trader Draco Malfoy that is in love with her. A Malfoy in love. I thought I would never see this day.  
  
Ron reached the castle and Ran to the Gryffindor Tower. Where Ginny, Draco and Harry were talking quietly. HE burst in and yelled. " Come on we have to see Dumbldore now before she is killed they have Hermione she saved me." They all jumped up. " Harry grab your map and cloak."  
  
"Got it he said." Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco ran to the Headmasters office as fast as they could.   
  
Hermione was tied up. The world seemed to be spinning, and although Hermione was dreadfully tired, her mind was in overload and she was thinking about everything at once.  
  
The first thing she realised, was that she could do nothing to get herself out of this predicament. It all depended on her friends saying her.  
  
Secondly, she didn't love Ron. When the had kissed, she hadn't felt that spark, she had with Draco. Also, it was obvious he didn't feel that way about her anymore. It was hard, to define the difference between love and friendship. But now Hermione knew the truth.  
  
And then finally, the last crushing conclusion came to her. Beside her, slumped her sister.  
  
And she was dead.  
  
Stone cold dead, and there was no way in the Wizarding world that she would be revived.  
  
Dead.  
  
Dead.  
  
Dead.  
  
The word echoed in Hermione's head. Her little sister she had never gotten to know.  
  
Dead.  
  
And never coming back.   
  
What Hermione did not know was her sister was not infact dead. She was a smart girl. She had created a potion that made an exact replica of a herself but it was pretty dumb. Adrienne had used the Imperious(sp) Curse on the replica. She knew her father would be furious that she brought Weasley instead of Potter. So she was telling the replica what to say she was In the forest somewhere near Hiding, She had to wait for the other's to get here and help them with getting her sister.   
  
Adrienne was thinking maybe her dad would get sent to Azkaban because he is a Death Eater. Then here mother will not be under his control it was her only hope.  
  
Draco, Ron, Harry and Ginny rushed into Dumbledore office with the Mauder's Map and explained that Hermione and Adrienne were no longer on the grounds. Dumbledore gathered some more Teachers to come along and help to get Hermione back. They rushed into the forest to help Hermione and Adrienne before it is to Late.  
  
Hermione was praying that her friend's will come soon to get her. She hoped Ron got back to the castle all she could do was wait for her friends. She looked back again at her sister's lifeless body.   
  
" I am sorry." Hermione whispered. " I never got to know you when I just found you."  
  
The real Adrienne hoped her Hermione's friend would come soon.  
  
"But we don't even know where she is, and is she's alive, and what if something horrible has happened? We don't know anything! I'm so scared! I'm just so..."  
  
"Oh Ron, stop gibbering!" Draco said irraitately.  
  
Ron stopped in mid-hysteria and rounded on Draco. "You called me Ron."  
  
"No! No, I didn't," Draco said quickly.  
  
"Yes, yes you did. You said, oh RON, stop gibbering! Didn't he, Harry?"  
  
"It's true," Harry said tiredly.  
  
"No!" Draco eyes were wide.  
  
"Except it," Harry said in the same low voice.  
  
"I can't believe I..." Draco seemed horror struck.  
  
"Oh, DRACO," Ron said loudly, his voice filled with laughter, "o not worry, old chum, old pal. Since we're on first name turns, may I call you Draco? Or perhaps the Dragon? Or perhaps your real title as the Bouncing ferret?"  
  
There was a silence that dragged out and slowly Draco started to laugh. And not a haw-haw sarcastic laugh. No, this was not cool or cruel laughter. It was laughter - warm, real, and unescapeable - and everyone was startled.  
  
And then Ginny started to laugh.  
  
And then Harry.  
  
And finally Ron.  
  
There they were, laughing, like a circle of close friends sharing a private joke. And it was at that moment that Ginny knew they would work together, they would save Hermione. They would tackle anything in their way. As a team. A odd laughing team.  
  
Ginny felt connected to them all somehow. Her strength seemed to flow into them and there's into herself. She felt strange, like she was floating, but strange.  
  
"Ah, I think I have located them," Dumbledore said pleasnatly, "Shall we be off?"  
  
He held out a Portkey - a beanie bear - and the four people of their newfound group touched it at the exact time, reading to kick some ass.   
  
Hermione was starting to undo her ropes. Thinking if she got them off she could escape. She manged to get up and tried to run but several of the remaining Death Eater's Most were in Azkaban. All yelled at once at the girl. " Expelliarmus." It sent her flying back to the tree where she was tied and rendered her unconcious.  
  
" Serve's Her right for trying to escape." Her real father said. While looking at his now unconcious daughter laying next to his dead daughter. He whispered to Hermione knowing she can not here him. " If you don't becareful you will end up like her."  
  
Meanwhile Dumbledore and the 4 students came threw the portkey. Ready to face whatever they were getting themselves in to. Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
" We are near where they have taken the to girls. You must be careful we do not know how many Death Eaters are there so please becareful and keep a look out for them."  
  
They continued to walk a little bit further. Hermione's sister seen them past and hoped everything would be alright soon, Her father would be caught and she could actually have a real family. She thought it is a same that I had to use a potion I created to escape my father. Good thing I had used that potion to make a clone otherwise I would be dead. She just stayed in the shadows watching to see what they would do. She looked and it looked like Hermione was dead laying next to her clone's body.  
  
She was now silently praying for Hermione not to be dead. She wanted to have a family. Dumbledore and the other's arrived and there was only about 10 Death Eater's there they were pretty easy to disarm most of them. Draco had slipped out and found where the girls were. He bent down towards Hermione and took her pulse. she was infact alive just knocked out he did the same with her sister. He could not find a pulse. She was dead.  
  
He didn't know that there was someone behind him.   
  
"Ah look what we have here. The Little Slimy Trader that is in love with a Mudblood." A hooded figure said in an icy tone  
  
Draco got up and had his wand in his hand and turned around to face the death eater. Draco did not waste no time he yelled " Expelliarmus" and Disarmed the man of his wand. The cloaked figure took off his hood to reveal to the boy who he was. Draco gasped at who it was he was suppose to be in Azkaban. This confirmed the things that happened with his mother.  
  
"Father!" Draco hissed. His courage seemed to melt away as he looked at the powerful man, who had givewn him a life full of fear and hate.  
  
"Yes, hello Draco," His father said curtly and coldy. He grabbed his wand back from his son, before Draco could react and then they stood, facing each other, identical in looks yet totally different underneath the steel grey eyes.  
  
And then his father raised his wnad to his son, and yelled, "..."  
  
"Crucio." Lucius bellowed.  
  
His son then fell to the ground in pain the headmaster saw this and muttered," Protego." It then protected Draco from the curse. Lucius was furious the hex stopped working.  
  
Lucius turned around and was face to face with Dumbldore. He hated that muggle loving fool. He was going to curse that blasted headmaster for turning his son to their side. Before Lucuis had time to curse the head master Draco Pointed his wand at his father and yelled "petrificus Totalus " at his father. He was now in a full body bind and could not more.  
  
Harry,Ron and Ginny were taking care of the other Death Eaters. " Are you ok?" The Headmaster asked.  
  
" Yeah, I am fine, I am use to it." Draco told the Headmaster.  
  
" HE has done this before to you?" Draco nodded his head.   
  
He then bent back down to Hermione. " She is dead." Draco said pointing to Hermione sister that she never had a chance to meet.  
  
" Oh dear this is not good. We are going to call the auror's and send all of them to prision." The Headmaster told Draco. The others now came running up to the Headmaster and Draco. Ginny now seen Hermione and her sister on the floor.  
  
"IS she all right?" Ginny asked in a low tone.  
  
" Yes, Ginny. Hermione is all right but her sister is Dead." Ginny's face paled when he said that.  
  
Hermione's real sister was hiding in the woods. She knew now her sister will be ok Now she can go back to her mother and tell her father is going to prision and Hermione is in the hospital wing. Adrinne then took the portkey she made and used it to get home she was a very intelligent girl for her age just like Hermione.  
  
Draco picked Hermione up really easy she was not that heavy. Ron picked up Adrinne's dead body and Harry was comforting the now crying Ginny. Dumbledore then got their Portkey ready to get back. He had to get them to the hospital wing and call the auror's.   
  
They got the two girls to the hospital wing. Then Dumbledore went off to his office to call the Auror's to get the remaining Death Eater's.  
  
Adrinne however apparated home as quick as she could and told her mother and explain what had happened. Her mother was happy that her husband was going to be sent to Azkaban. They were free from his power. And owl had just came her mother read it.  
  
Dear Mrs.Amore,  
  
I am sorry to Inform yo u that your daughter Adrinne is dead. Your Daughter Hermione that you found out was your older daughter that was kiddnapped and was taken to a muggle adoption agency is now in the hospital in a coma. She had number of spells thrown at her at once. I am truley sorry for you loss.  
  
HeadMaster of Hogwarts  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"We should be off to your school Adrinne."  
  
" Yes, Mother."  
  
Adrinne and her mother stepped into the fire place and yelled Hogwarts they then arrived in the headmasters office but he was not there. HE was probley in the hospital wing. They exited the Headmasters office and headed for the hospital wing. There was talking inside so they leaned in to here what was being sais.  
  
" Will Hermione be ok. I demand to know right now. If she is or not. If she is not I will Kill my father myself." Draco blurted out.  
  
" Calm Down Mr. Malfoy." The Medi witch told him. " She will be fine after some rest. We have contacted her real mother and I am hoping she will come soon we also told her about Adrinne."  
  
" It is a shame she died so young." Ron stated.  
  
" Yeah. Mione never got to know her." Hermione's friends were all huddled in chairs around the girls bed they didn't notice Adrinne or her mother at the door.   
  
Adrinne stepped out to meet them, just as Hermione let out a soft moon and opened her eyes.  
  
"Adrinne...?" Hermione moaned through her half closed eyes.  
  
Everybody turned to face the startled girl. Ginny choked on her sob, Draco paled, Ron let out a girly shriek (of which he would be ashamed of later) and Harry nearly fainted. Had Hermione been fully conscious, she would have reacted more. Now though, all the girl was capable of was moaning.  
  
"Are you alive?" Ginny cried.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you were dead," Draco said uncertainly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Aren't you going to explain?" Harry demanded.  
  
"No," Adrinne said, "Maybe later."  
  
"MAYBE later! Excuse me, but i would like to know RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron," Adrinne said, quite coldy and irraitably. She was tired and not in the mood.  
  
"Okay," He replied, looking at his feet with flushed cheeks.  
  
"Adrinne... I can't believe you're alive!" Hermione said softly but with strong emotion.  
  
"And you! Oh Hermione, I was so worried!"  
  
Adrinne sat on the bed which Hermione rested on and their equally deep brown eyes met in silent love.  
  
Had anyone asked the others what they think had happened, they would have replied that it seemed like the two sisters were having a silent conversation. And perhaps they were. An understanding was developing between them. A sisterly bond. One that in the future would not be broken no matter how many crisises they met.  
  
And slowly, after many minutes, Hermione slowly smiled, and Adrinne followed suit.  
  
Draco was smiling now. Looking at Hermione, who was still weak and frail but very much alive, made a chasm of happiness leak through his chest. He felt so elated, watching them. Everything was okay now. Everything was going to be alrite.  
  
He watched as Hermione turned to her mother. The tears in Hermione's eyes almost brought tears to his own. She huged her mother for the very first time, and there was such a happiness in Hermione eyes that it was evident for them all to see.  
  
There they all stood. Harry, standing awfully close to Ginny. Suspiciously close, one could say. Ron was smiling goofily, happy at the happy ending. At least for the moment, before he got himself frustrated and confused and wanted some answers.   
  
Adrinne was crying now. Big shiny tears rolled down her face as she watched the family reunion. Draco had a weird thought for a moment. Now it was forming into a idea. Now a plan. Adrinne and Ron? Could it work? Could they be set up together? Draco felt confident that if himself and Hermione worked at it, they could achieve everything they wanted, which included the strange but oddly fitting pair.  
  
Then he turned back to Hermione. She was still in her mothers arms but the minute his eyes had turned to hers, she had turned hers to his. And then she smiled, smiled her smile that was just for him.   
  
So, this is what love feels like...  
  
And, with that deeply rooted thought inserted into his over-happy mind, he smiled back at her.   
  
And he knew that the future looked much more brighter and happier than the past.  
  
The End 


End file.
